AMC's The Walking Dead Season 5A (With Telltale Characters)
by R.E.W. 4
Summary: When a spark of hope about a solution to the Walker Epidemic surfaces, Rick and Lee's Group are now trying to head for Washington D.C to see if they can solve it. but that's Easier said then done. HUNT OR BE HUNTED. Consumed and Crossed Pt 1 REWRITTEN
1. No Sanctuary Plot synopsis

_ the group of Rick Grimes and Lee Everett struggle to figure out a way to escape Terminus, whose inhabitants have resorted to cannibalism to survive. Meanwhile, Carol and Kenny devise a plan to rescue Rick and Lee's group after learning that they are in danger._


	2. No Sanctuary

**Let me ask you a very important Question have you ever wrote a chapter for a story that you wind up regretting but it's to late to change it because you gotten to far into the story, well I had many of those back in my past stories and If I were to change them now I would have to rewrite the whole story from Scratch, Honestly I thought this chapter was pretty good but after a good nights rest and reading it again I thought to myself: "No, I can make this better" So I hope you like this Rewritten version of this Chapter, Enjoy, and Also I'll be calling the Residents of Terminus, the "Termites" because there just a huge group of pests that needs to die.**

THEN

Gareth and his people were locked away somewhere. they could hear nothing but screaming outside.

"We shouldn't have never put up the signs, the hell did we think was going to happen? we brought them here" A person said almost breaking into tears.

"We were trying to do something good, we were being human beings." Gareth said

"What are we now Gareth?" The person said sadly

Gareth just gave him a unsatisfied look.

* * *

NOW (Rick/Lee's Group in the Train car)

Everyone was making there own Man made weapons with anything they had, belts, Jacket Zippers, pieces of wood from the train car itself, Etc. While everyone was doing that Daryl and Clementine were explaining to Maggie on what happened to Beth.

" Me and Beth were trying to get away from the walkers and as we were running a couple of people with a car took my gun and back pack while they tried to grab us, I managed to slip through them and Beth yelled at me to run away...So I ran into the forest as fast as I could...and I didn't stop running...I'm sorry" Clementine said with tears in here eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Clementine you were scared." Carley said

" But she's alive though Right?" Maggie said

"Yeah, the people that took Beth drove off in a black car with a white cross painted on it I tried to follow it, I tried." Daryl said disappointingly.

as Lee was taking the Zippers off of his Black/Brown Leather Jacket, He spots Molly messing with something

"Hey Molly whats that you got there?" Lee said

"Remember back when I was looking through houses for supplies for us while we were tracking the bus? I managed to find this" Molly said handing him a hand-sized Multi-Tool.

"Good Find" Lee Said checking it he felt the knife on it and it felt pretty dull

"The Knife is Dull" Lee said

"I didn't say it was perfect" Molly said

Ben was looking in the crack of the door keeping a lookout.

" Uh guys, theirs some people coming this way." Ben said nervously

"Alright,ya'll know what to do, go for there eyes first." Rick said to everyone

"And then there Throats." Lee said

Rick, Lee and Everyone else was getting ready to attack the first person or people they see that comes into the train car, Everyone was in a fighting stance getting ready. When suddenly they hear someone outside of the Train car.

"Put your backs to the walls at either end of the car NOW!" The Person yelled

"Yeah why don't you come in here and make us." Omid said confidently

Everyone was still waiting until suddenly they see the door on the top of the Train Car Open and see something being dropped down to them, it was a Tear Gas Grenade.

"OH SHIT!" Lee yelled

"MOVE!" Abraham yelled.

The Grenade exploded and it let out a whole bunch of smoke, Causing everyone to cough and block there visions. A few people with Gas masks start to come inside. And Out of pure instinct Rick/Lee and the group try to fight as best they can only getting a few punches.

* * *

Rick was thrown onto the ground and in his Blurry Vision, he could see Lee struggling with someone that was holding him from behind as he could see Carley and Clementine being held.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM YOU BASTARDS I'LL KILL Y-" Before Lee could say anything else he was gagged and was then blunted in the head with a pistol getting knocked out.

Rick then looked in front of him and saw the guy he punched, Rick was then knocked out with a foot to the face.

* * *

As rick was regaining Consciousness he could feel himself being dragged on the ground while Bounand gagged. he then saw a couple of men that looked like they were cutting up a human being on a Table he was then placed in front of a long silver Trough. He then Saw Daryl, Glenn, Lee, Bob and Ben and a few other people being lined up right by his side he looked over to his left side and at the far end he saw someone that he thought was dead...Sam, and he looked scared.

Rick then saw two others one with a baseball bat and one with some knives coming straight for him, the guy with the Baseball Bat readied his aim at Sams head and then "BAM".

The guy with the knife lifted Sams head up and then he slit his throat letting his blood pour into the Trough.

Everyone was Muffling Struggling out trying to get free, the two guys then started going down the row, doing the same thing to others.

"MMFFMMFMFMFMFMFGd" Ben was muffling with tears going down his face.

Lee was slowly trying to take the Multi Tool he got from Molly out of his Sock that was covered by his Long pants to try to get from his binds the whole time as he was seeing these Horrendous actions rick was doing the same thing with a sharp piece of wood.

Gareth came in with some sort of Notebook

"Hey guys what were your shot counts" Gareth

"38" Baseball bat guy said hitting another person.

"And you guys" Gareth pointing at the guys cutting up the dead body

"Mine was 20 and Dannys was 15" The guy said

"No Andy it was 18" Danny said correcting him

And You" Gareth said Pointing to the guy with the knives.

The baseball bat guy then headed towards Ben

"ogodogodgodpleseno" Ben muffled crying,

but before he could swing Gareth interrupted.

"HEY Shot count?" Gareth said

" I'm sorry it's my first round up" The Knife guy said

"after your done here go back to your point and count the shells." Gareth said

"WitpleseInedtotaltoyou" Bob was muffling

"Lets see 6 from A and 4 from D" Gareth said writing it up in his notebook

"Inedtotalkyouforaminute" Bob Muffled.

"What?" Gareth said taking the gag off of Bob

"Don't do this we can fix this." Bob said

"No you can't" Gareth said

"Wait! we told you there was a way out of this? all you need to do is take that chance, we have a man who knows how to stop it, he has a cure all we need to do is get him to Washington you don't have to do this man we can put the world back to how it was" Bob said

" you can't go back Bob" Gareth said Gagging him again.

Gareth then walked to Lee and Ungaged him.

"We saw you guys go into the woods with a bag and come out without it, I had to pull back my spotters before we could look for it, what was in it?". Gareth said

Lee then spit in Gareths Face.

"Fuck you, and if you touch anyone else from that train car I swear to God I will kill you" Lee said in anger

Gareth just wiped his face from the spit and re gagged Lee.

"I'll give your girl my condolences for you" Gareth said

Lee just gave him angry stare.

Gareth then walked to Rick.

"Maybe you can be more cooperative, the Bag that you hid in the forest, what was in it?" Gareth said

Rick said nothing

"you hid it right? just in case if things went bad, Smart, still we'll find it, but it's to dangerous to get it for now,(Gareth Held Bob close to him with a knife close to his throat) so tell me what was in it because it was a really big bag" Gareth said

Rick was still silent

"you really want me to do this?" Gareth said

" let me take you out there, I'll show you?" Rick said

" Not going to happen, but this might" Gareth said threatening to kill bob holding the knife really close to Bobs face.

"Theirs guns in it, a Ak-47, 44 Magnum, Winchester Model 70, Automatic weapons, night scope, theirs a Compound Bow, and a machete with a red handle, and that's what I'm going to use to kill you." Rick said

Gareth just gave him a smile and re-gagged him.

"thanks" Gareth said

"You have 2 hours to get them on the dryers, we need to have this all Dialed in by sundown." Gareth said to his people

"Yes sir" The Knife guy said

Before they could do anything else they started to hear gunshots outside.

Gareth then grabbed his Walkie Talkie.

"Hey Chuck?" Gareth said

Suddenly there was a huge Explosion outside that rumbled the whole building.

**(INTRO)**

* * *

**(flashback back at the Prison Fight)**

Kenny was on the ground with his vision blurry, there was this Awful Ringing Noise in his ears, the bullet that almost killed him only grazed the side of his head as he tumbled over to the side to avoid it, the Click of the gun is what tipped him off and Roger missed his mark but Roger didn't know he did because Rick and Lee fired there guns at them causing him to retreat. but still the bullet grazed the top right side of his head pretty badly and it was bleeding.

"Kill them all." The governor yelled

Kenny in his blurred vision could see the Tank rolling in, knocking down the fences and then Kenny passed out.

he regained consciousness a couple minutes Later, and he could feel himself being dragged by someone and he was cut free from the ropes that was tied on his hands but he was still weak and half out of it. he then felt himself being lifted up into the back seat of a car and as he looked forward, he saw a women.

"I should've listened to you back in that trailer" The woman said closing the door.

* * *

**(Present day Kenny and Sarita)**

" and when I woke up, I found myself in the back of a car" Kenny said to Sarita

"Interesting. did you know who saved you?" sarita said

"I was still half conscious when it happened so i'm not sure, but I think it was a women" Kenny said

"Oh, quite the Ladies man I see." Sarita said

"Real funny." Kenny said smiling at her.

As they were walking on the train tracks they heard some gunshots out in the distance

"those are gunshots?" Kenny said to Sarita.

they both ran into the woods and continued on forward and as they were walking they noticed a cabin and someone getting out of it, a man was holding some sort of Firework.

" when I saw the chick with the sword and the boy and girl with guns I knew they were bad news' the man said in the walkie talkie.

'Chick with a sword? Boy and a Girl.' Kenny said

' what is it?' Sarita said

' I know a Chick who has a sword and theirs only two kids I know that would be with her, I need to get him to talk' Kenny said taking his gun out.

'Kenny no it's to dangerous' Sarita said.

They then see Carol come out the other side of the forest holding the man at gun point and Tyresse holding Judith.

'Keep your finger off the button and drop it' carol said

' look you guys don't need to do this we got a community and everyone's welcome' the man said

' shut up" Tyresse said

'Were friends with the chick with the sword and the boy and Girl.' carol said.

Hey!' Kenny yelled walking towards them.

"Kenny?' Tyresse said looking at him like he seen a ghost.

Is that Kenny?' Carol said still looking at the man that she had at gun point.

'Yeah...it is?' Tyresse said

* * *

Back inside the Cabin they tied the mans hands together while looking through his supplies.

" Who else do you have back at your "Community" " Kenny said

" we just have the boy, the girl and the Samurai thats it, were just protecting our selves" The man said

"Your so full of shit" Kenny said

"I don't believe you" Carol said

"theirs a bunch of us out there, in six different directions theirs alot of gunfire back home we need to set up our charges all at the same time to confuse the dead ones away thats good for you to". The Man said

" no it isn't theirs a herd heading straight for Terminus right now, we don't want to confuse them away, were going to need there help" Carol said

" It's a compund they'll be able to see you coming even if you make it that far" The man said.

Carol just Ignored him and started to head out.

"Wait! I'm coming to, Sarita you stay here with Tyresse and the Baby Ok" Kenny said

"Ok just be Careful you two" Sarita said

Carol and Kenny both walked out.

* * *

A while Later Carol and Kenny were covering themselves with Walker Blood.

"I said it before and I'll say it Again Rotten fish smells better then this shit." Kenny said covering himself.

Kenny and Carol were walking Towards the high ground of Terminus so that way they could see what's happening.

Both of them Looked and they saw some of there friends being taken and the rest of them being put back in the Train car.

"Those sons of Bitches" Kenny said to himself in anger.

Both of them went a little higher up to see the entrance to Terminus they see a group of people, taking care of walkers through the scope of there Assault rifles they then see them running away as they saw the huge herd coming towards them. Kenny looked around and saw a huge Propane Tank.

"Hey look over here theirs a propane tank" Kenny said

" Wait, I got an Idea, Kenny can you shoot it" Carol said

" you bet your ass I can" Kenny said taking aim.

Kenny then shot the Propane Tank a few times and the Propane Tank started to Leak.

Carol readied up a Firework and shot it right at the Propane Tank causing a huge Explosion taking out a huge bunch of Walkers while also attracting more.

"Quick Lets go" Carol said.

* * *

Back With Rick and Lee Gareth and the rest of them were wondering whats going on.

"Dan and Andy you two come with me, you two Stay put" Gareth said to the baseball Bat and Knife Guy.

But Gareth?" The Knife guy said.

"JUST STAY PUT UNTIL I FIGURE OUT WAS GOING ON!" Gareth said running out with Dan and Andy

Rick and Lee were now trying there hardest to break free from there binds.

* * *

Back Outside Carol and Kenny were walking with the Walkers as they were seeing the residents of Terminus getting eaten alive screaming in pain.

* * *

(Back with Rick and Lee)

" can't you smell the smoke and hear the Gunfire, they might be dead? the hell are we still doing here? this place will be going up soon" Knife Guy said

" We don't deal with security that ain't are job, this is." Bat guy said

The Knife guy was just panicking.

"Hey look at me." The bat guy said

"What?" Knife guy said turning around

Before Baseball Bat guy could say anything Rick and Lee broke free from there binds, Rick stabbed The bat guy through the neck with a sharp Piece of wood, While Lee Ran towards the Knife guy with his Multi Tool and stabbed him in the chest and Throat.

RCK, LE" Daryl and Gleen and Bob and Ben muffled.

Rick and Lee walked towards them and cut Daryl, Glenn and Bob and Ben's binds and ungagged them.

"the knife on this thing is dull as hell" Lee said about the Multi tool trying to cut Ben Free.

"Thank you Lee" Ben said wiping away tears.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Glenn said

"It sounds Like a Damn war" Daryl said.

Who the hell are these people?" Bob said

"They ain't people" Lee said looking at the chopped up body.

Bob was ready to stab all the people that had there throats slit.

"don't, let them turn" rick said

"What? Why?" Lee said

"That way they can cause more Havoc on this Place" Rick said picking up a weapon.

Lee took the Knife Guys Knife, While Glenn Took the Baseball Bat.

All of them ran out of the room.

* * *

Carol and Kenny were still traversing through the area covered in Walker blood. they then found a door that they can get through. but before they did they saw couple of people that were taking out Walkers, Carol Took out the guy that was down to their level and Kenny took out the guy that was on the roof, walkers started to close in on them so they went inside the Building and closed the door behind them.

* * *

**(Back at Train Car A)**

"It sounds like the 4th of July out there whats going on?" Omid said

" some body hit them maybe our people got Free" Christa said

"Well if they did, we need to be prepared before they get us the hell out of here" Molly said

Eugene then walked towards the door"

"What the hell are you doing" Sasha said

"I might be able to use this shell to compromise the door, by the sound of things there might not be anybody left to open it." Eugene Said

"Don't Write our People off so Quickly they'll be here" Carley said.

Eugene was Still trying to get the door open

"Hey Listen to her, Lee and Rick will be here soon." Clementine said

"She's right, my Dad and Lee are going to come back they all are." Carl said.

"they are, and just like what Molly said we need to be prepared when they do" Maggie said

* * *

Back With Rick and Lee they walked into some sort of Storage all they saw was cut up Meat that looked like they came from human beings.

"I think I'm going to be Sick" Ben said covering his Mouth with one hand.

"This is just wrong" Lee said disgustingly

"cross any of these people you Kill em, don't hesitate, they won't" Rick said

They looked through the area and started grabbing anything that can be used a weapon,

they started to head towards the Exit when they started to hear some commotion coming out of a Train car Outside that was attracting walkers.

"that noise will keep the Walkers distracted" Rick said

"We need to help them, that's still who we are, it's gotta be" Glenn said.

Rick just stared at Glenn for minute and then he nodded his head, Rick went out First, All of them started to take out the Walkers that was surrounding the Train car.

"Alright Glenn open it" Lee said

As Glenn started to open the door a crazed man ran out of it grabbing Glenn.

" WERE THE SAME WERE THE SAME!" The Crazed guy was yelling at Glenn, Rick shoved the guy away from Glenn and as the crazed guy was Laughing a Walker came in and took a bite out of his neck Glenn took care of both of them.

They saw a whole bunch of walkers coming in from one of the Entrances to Terminus and a group of the "Termites" were trying to keep the Walkers at bay with there Automatic Weapons.

Both Rick and Lee went to hide behind a car that was near the train car, Rick gave Lee a Signal as they saw the last two people that was behind the rest, rick went to attack one of them While Lee took care of the other, Rick took the Ak 47 and Lee took The Colt law enforcement carbine, Rick started to shoot the People that were in front of them. Lee saw a few of the Termites that Lagged way behind coming towards them so Lee shot them down.

"Quick Get there Weapons!" Lee yelled to Glenn, Bob, Daryl and Ben.

"Were going to have to double back" Rick said.

* * *

Back With Carol and Kenny they were walking inside a building and saw a whole bunch personal belongings and some they recognized.

Kenny took a close look at one the Watches.

"Hey this is Lee's Rolex" Kenny said

"And thats Daryl's Crossbow" Carol said.

They Saw Molly's Ice tool, Rick's Watch Etc.

Kenny Took the the Ice tool, and Lee's Watch, While Carol took Daryls Crossbow and Rick's Watch.

they then went into a building that had a whole bunch of candles and names on the floor. as they were walking forward they were stopped by a couple of people from behind aiming there guns at them.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND TURN AROUND, I WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES" Mary Said.

"YOU HEARD HER! DROP EM" The Man yelled

both Carol and Kenny shared a Glare and as they were lowering there guns down, Carol Quickly quickly turned around and shot at both of them, Mary and the Man dropped there guns, Carol went for Mary While Kenny went for The man. Kenny started to wrestle with the guy, Kenny got punched in the face, and Kenny kneed him in the gut and head butted him he then threw him into some candle stands, Kenny then took the guy by his head and slammed it into the ground, Carol was still wrestling with Mary, Kenny Intervened and threw Mary off of Carol, Carol then held Mary at gunpoint, Mary stood up and started to talk to them.

"The signs, they were real, it was a sanctuary, people came and took it" Mary said

"We don't want to hear your life Stor-" Kenny said

"and they raped and they killed...and they laughed, over WEEKS, forced me to watch my friend get...but we got out, and we fought and we got it back, AND WE HEARD THE MESSAGE...your the BUTCHER...or the CATTLE" Mary said breaking in tears

"The men they pulled from that train car were are they?" Carol said

Mary was just silent, Losing Patience Kenny just shot Mary right in the Leg, she fell down screaming in Pain

"ANSWER HER GODDAMMIT!" Kenny Yelled.

Mary was just Laughing.

"you two could've joined us, you could've listened to what the world is telling you" Mary Said

"you lead people here, you take there things and you kill them?, is that what this place is?" Carol said

"No, not at first, its what it had to be, and were still here." Mary said through grinding teeth.

Kenny just looked at her in Disgust.

"Yeah? well in a second you won't be here...not anymore" Kenny said in a Dark tone.

Both Carol and Kenny opened the door out of here that had Walkers on the Other side and they walked out while Mary was screaming as the walkers were coming towards her.

NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" Mary Screamed.

* * *

(Back With Tyresse and Sarita)

Tyresse was looking out the window as he was seeing the Smoke and some Walkers coming towards them While Sarita was looking after Judith, she bent down to give her her bottle until suddenly the man got up and Kicked Sarita right in the face Knocking her out, and before Tyresse could react The man had his hands on Judith's head threatening to snap her Neck, the Bay was crying

"BACK OFF...Put your weapons on the ground right now!" The man yelled.

Tyresse did what he was told.

"Please, please don't hurt her" Tyresse said

"Go outside. GO OUTSIDE...I IT'll JUST TAKE ONE TWIST, DON'T MAKE ME!" The Man yelled.

Tyresse quickly opened the door and started to deal with the Walker that grabbed him.

The man then un binded himself and tried to answer the walkie talkie.

"Cynthia Are you there whats going on" The man said into the Walkie Talkie

suddenly the noise outside stopped, and just before the Man could react he felt an excruciating pain coming from his Leg, Sarita stabbed him with a knife, The man kicked her away and before he could do anything else, Tyresse rushes in and Tackles the man into the Ground and punched him in the face, Tyresse then put his knife to the man throat.

"Yeah, thats how it works" The man said

"I won't" tyresse said Punching him in the face.

" I WON'T!" Tyresse continued to yell while beating up the Man.

A couple Minutes later Sarita came to her senses and Saw Tyresse still beating up the man.

"I WON'T" Tyresse kept Yelling.

"TYRESSE!, TYRESSE! Thats ENOUGH!" Sarita Yelled,

Tyresse lifted his fist up to punch the man again but he stopped and calmed down, Tyresse just looked at her and then turned his attention to Judith to make sure she was alright.

* * *

**(Back in the Train Car)**

Everyone was preparing there man made weapons.

"So whats the cure Eugene" Sasha said.

"It's classiffied" Eugene said

"Well why is it so "Classifed"? " Omid said

"We don't know whats going to happen" Michonne said.

" Both of you Leave him be" Abraham said to Omid and Michonne

"we need to keep Working" Rosita said

"Yeah but it's time to hear it cause we don't know whats coming next." sasha said

" whats next, is we get out of this." Tara said

"Even if I told you all and provivded step by step instructions, complete with illustrations and FAQ'S and I went Red-Ring, the cure would still die with me" Eugene said.

"I'm not going to let that Happen?" Abraham said

"Red-Ring? yeah, I would hate for that to happen?" Omid said

"Omid now's not the time to be telling any of your corny jokes." Christa said

"In the best case scenario we step out into a hell-storm of bullets, fire, and walkers, i'm not fleet of foot and I sure as hell can't take a dead one down, with sharp buttons and a hella confidence" Eugene said

"So in other words. your to much of a pussy to take care of yourself." Molly said

"you better watch who your talking to." Abraham said

"Don't worry I did" Molly said

you don't owe us anything yet, not yet, but we just want to hear it." Sasha said To Eugene

"You don't have to." rosita said to Eugene

"why don't you just shut up and let him decide on his own" Molly said To Rosita

"Excuse me?" rosita said

"Enough, I'll tell you" Eugene said getting up

" I was part of a 10- person team at Human Genome Project to weaponize Diseases to fight Weaponize Diseases, Pathogenic micro-Organisms with Pathogenic micro-Organisms, fire with Fire, interdepartmental drinks were had, relationships made, information shared, I am keenly aware of all the details behind fail safe delivery systems to kill every living person on this planet, I believe with a little tweaking on the terminals in D.C we can flip the script take out every last dead one of them...fire with fire...all things being equal it does sounds pretty bad ass" Eugene said

" Sounds like something out of a video game, but who am I to judge your the scientist" Omid said

"So lets get back to Work." Maggie said

They suddenly hear someone messing with the Door. Rick Opened the Train Car door

Lee, Bob, Daryl, Glenn and Ben Were keeping the Walkers at bay with there weapons

" COME ON Everybody out!" Lee yelled firing his gun at nearby Walkers.

"FIGHT TO THE FENCE!" Rick Yelled firing his gun also.

Everyone got out as quickly as they can using there man-made weapons to take out any walkers coming there way Lee was staying near Clementine and Carley as best he can, while Rick was staying Near Carl, and Abraham and Rosita with Eugene.

Everyone was running and killing as best they can, Omid and Christa were running together and as they were making to the short side of the fence, someone on top of the roof of the building shot Omids Leg

"AHHHHH" Omid screamed going down.

Shit" Christa Said Running to him and trying to pick him up,

the guy was still trying to fire on them, but Lee spotted him and shot him, causing him to fall off the roof

"Are you guys Okay?" Lee said

"No, Omid got shot"Christa said

"Don't worry I can still limp lets just get to the fence" Omid said fighting the Pain.

everyone finally made it to the fence.

"EVERYONE UP AND OVER!" Rosita yelled.

Everyone was starting to go up the fence, Christa Got help from Carley to Lift Omid up over the fence, While also helping Clementine over as well.

Rick and Lee spotted Gareth and a few others on top of the roof, Rick and Lee fired at them causing them to run off.

they went over the fence before the walkers got them, Leaving Terminus to Burn.

* * *

The Group then started to Walk where Rick hid the Weapons.

"It's right over there" Daryl said

"The hell are we still here for?" Abraham said

"guns and some supplies, go along the fences and use the rifles to take out the rest of them" Rick said

"What?" bob said

"they don't get to live." rick said

"rick we got out, it's over" Glenn said

"It ain't over till there all dead" rick said

"The hell it isn't that place is on fire and full of walkers" Rosita said

"I'm not dicking around with this crap we just got out of there." Abraham said

"The fences are down, they'll run or die" Maggie said

"Lets just take the guns and supplies and get away from that horrid place" Carley said

"I agree with Rick." Lee said

"Lee What?." Carley said

"whats going to stop them from coming back? we just destroyed there home, they'll hunt us down, I know it." Lee said.

"you don't know if that'll happen." Glenn said

"Do you remember what happened last time we left a stone unturned, we lost Hershel and Kenny, we can't take that chance anymore" Lee said

"Lee listen to yourself this isn't you." Carley said

As they were talking a figure was walking towards them it was Carol, Daryl turned around with a surprised look on his face, he ran towards her and gave her a hug while crying

Rick and Everyone else were surprised as well and were smiling.

Rick went to her with a sad look.

Did you do that?" rick said talking about the Explosion and giving Carol a hug.

"Yes...But I didn't do it alone" carol said looking behind.

"Carol could you slow down for a minute I'm still trying to wash this shit off of my Beard and face-" Kenny said walking into the scene with a Surprised look on his face.

Everyone's Expression was dumbfounded, Rick and Lee both dropped there guns.

"KENNY!" Clementine Yelled running to towards him with tears in her eyes giving Kenny a Hug, Kenny was stunned for a minute and then returned the hug while developing Tears.

After Clementine gave him a hug he patted her on the shoulder, he then saw Everyone else, Lee was the second to come towards him

"We thought you were dead man." Lee said giving him a hug fighting back tears..

"It'll take a lot more then a Psychopath and a One-Eyed Asshole to bring me down" Kenny said

You are one Tough son of a Bitch and you look like shit" Daryl said

"So do you asshole" Kenny said in a kind manner.

"We Would've never made it out of that place if it wasn't for you and Carol thank you" rick said

"You guys are my Family Rick, and family stick together" Kenny said

Kenny walked towards Maggie

"Maggie, I'm sorry about what happened to your father, he was a good man and a good friend." Kenny said sadly

Maggie developed Tears and gave Kenny a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright, you don't need to Apologize" Maggie said sadly

You need to come with us" Carol said

* * *

Carol and Kenny were leading everyone back to the Cabin where Tyresse, Judith and Sarita were. When rick and Carl spotted Judith in Tyresses arms they ran as fast they could to hold her again They both started crying. Sasha ran to Tyresse

After everyone had there moment everyone was trying to figure out a plan on what to do

" are you okay Sarita" Kenny said looking at her

"I'm fine Kenny, Tyresse saved me and the baby" Sarita said

"what happened? carol said

"A bunch of Walkers were out here, and the guy knocked out Sarita and threatened to kill Judith, He's dead...I had to do it" Tyresse said

I Don't know if the fire is still burning." rick said looking at the smoke in the sky

"It is" Carol said

"It's a Propane fire Rick, that's going to last for a while" Kenny said

"We need to go" Rick said

"Where?" Daryl said

"A place far away from there." Rick said

Christa and Bob were trying to bandage Omid's Leg, with whatever supplies they had Left.

" so whats the condition doctor?' Omid said to bob

'Would you like the good news or the bad news first.' Bob said

' I think the both of us would like some good news right about now.' Christa said

'Well the good news, is that the gunshot didn't hit any vital areas or an artery in your leg, otherwise you would be bleeding out more then you are now' Bob said

'And the bad news?' Omid said

'The bad news is that the bullet didn't go clean through, it's still in your leg and it's to deep in for me to get it, if I were to get it now without a proper medical tool I may accidently sever an artery, I'm also worried about you getting it infected' Bob said.

'So what are you going to do?' Christa said

'Well the best I can do for now is to bandage it as best I can to stop the bleeding, are you sure you can stand up?' Bob said

"Don't worry I'm tough I can handle it" Omid said

Omid gave Christa a Kiss and tried to get himself up but then slumping back down due to the pain.

"Here let me help" Bob said

"Thank you Bob" Christa said

Back with Abraham and Rosita, both of them were figuring out on what to say to the rest of the group.

"We'll talk to them, but not just yet" Abraham said.

* * *

Everyone was now walking down some Train Tracks, as they were walking Rick Spotted one of Terminus's Signs He then used a Rag covered in Mud to Cover the whole sign and Write out NO SANCTUARY on the Top.

* * *

**THEN**

Back at Terminus Mary was thrown back into the Train car.

"Wheres' Brenda? Wheres my MOTHER!" Danny yelled at the man charging at him

The man just punched him in the face while Andy went to his side.

the man then started to flash his light towards some other women.

"That one" the man said

"No no not again Please no!" The women screamed being dragged out.

"It's Okay It's okay" Gareth said holding Mary

The man then crouched towards Gareth.

"No, it's not" The man said smiling and laughing and he hit Gareth in the face with his flashlight, He then walked out of the Train car closing it behind him

Were going to take it back...we will, your either the butcher or the cattle" Gareth said.

* * *

**NOW**

Back to the Mud covered sign sometime Later, a man in a mask looked at it and continued on Forward into the forest seeing markings on the trees

**Well This is it SEASON 5 Has officially Begun what will Happen Next for our Characters, Please Leave a Review and a Like and I will write to you guys next time. Bye Fore Now.**


	3. Strangers Plot Synopsis

__With supplies running low and one of their own in a critical condition and not knowing whether to trust the people around them, Rick and Lee lead a mission where the risk might not be worth the reward."__


	4. Strangers

Everyone was walking down the deserted the road away from Terminus and after a while they stopped for minute to catch there breath and eat whatever food they had left. Tara wanted to make amends with Kenny about the prison.

" Hey Kenny?" Tara said

"Yeah." Kenny said

"I just wanted to say... about what happened... back at the prison I just wanted to... I didn't know what those men were or what they could do." Tara said nervous and scared.

" Don't worry about it...you didn't know, and those assholes are dead now...and that's good enough for me" Kenny said walking off

Tara then went to talk to Rick but she didn't know what to say.

"you didn't want to be there, that's why I tried to talk to you...Glenn told me you saved his life" Rick said

"he saved mine" Tara said

"Thats how it works with us right?" Rick said

"Yeah." Tara said

Tara wanted to give Rick a Fist pump and he returned the gesture.

"Go and get something to eat, where starting back at sun up" Rick said walking away.

* * *

While they were continuing on there journey it turned night fall so they decided to start a campfire and rest until morning.

At the campfire everyone was talking and chatting.

"Hey Omid hows the Leg?" Lee said

"It could be better" Omid said holding his leg.

"You'll be fine sweetie" Christa said

"Come on Christa don't embarrass me." Omid said happily.

"Next thing you'll know she'll call you cupcake" Kenny said

Everyone Laughed a little, Clementine was sitting by the Campfire with Lee and Carley she tried to shut her eyes to get some sleep, but as she was those painful memories started to come back. she quickly lifted her head back up again.

"Clementine are you okay?" Lee said

"Yeah Lee, I'm fine it's okay" Clementine said.

Clementine looked at Carl for a minute and then turned away.

Carl was paying attention to her with a concerned look.

While Carol and Daryl were staying Watch, Molly was on the other side staying watch to, she was checking her Ice Tool Hilda that she got back from Kenny.

"Hey Molly" Ben said

"What do you want Ben?" Molly said

" Well...I...Uh..I just thought you might want I little bit of company" Ben said

Molly just gave him a look.

"your not going to try to hit on me are you?" Molly said

"What? no of course not I just thought...that...you know." Ben said nervously

"I'm just kidding Ben." Molly said with a smile.

Ben went to sit right by her side, they sat there in silence for a minute.

"Do you miss Travis?" Molly said.

Ben just rubbed the front of his head with his hand and let out a sigh.

"Yeah...I do I may not have shown it but...He was my best friend" Ben said sadly

"You guys seemed close." Molly said

" I've known him since middle school the kids always picked on me always called me "Band Geek" becuase I loved playing the drums, Travis always had my back, back in Highschool he always tried to hit on the girls but always got turned down, but theirs one thing that he would never shut up about and that was him bragging about how cool his dad was, always talking about how cool he was, how he was in Special forces and how he showed him how to do all these cool things like how to pick locks" Ben said

"A father showed his kid how to LockPick?" Molly said

" I know right?...What about you do you miss him?" Ben said

Molly was just silent.

"Are you still mad at Bob about what happened back at the college?" Ben said

Molly just Looked at Bob as he was sitting by the camp fire with Sasha talking

"...No, he knew he messed up and he felt guilty because of it...you can only give a person so much shit until it's time to let it go and move on." Molly said

"Yeah" Ben said

suddenly Molly heard something behind her, Molly got up readied Hilda and turned around.

"What is it?" Ben said

Molly just looked out in the forest, with a cautioned look on her face

"It was probably nothing" Ben said

Molly slowly put Hilda down and sat back down.

**(Intro)**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Everyone was walking in the woods, Omids condition was starting to get worse.

"How's Omid?" Lee said to Christa

""His Leg is getting pretty bad" Christa said to Lee

"I'm fine" Omid said to Christa

"your not fine, you need rest, he needs to rest." Christa said to Rick up ahead

" It isn't safe to stop here now, we need to get out of the woods first before we do anything else." Rick said to Christa

"I don't know how much longer he can go on like this, if it's gets any worse were going to have to carry him" Christa said.

"Christa It's okay I don't need anybody's Charity" Omid said limping.

As they were walking they heard something. everybody was readying there guns, but it was just Daryl and Molly coming back with some squirrels.

"We Surrender" Daryl said joking

Everybody put there guns down.

"No tracks, nothing," Daryl said

"The Noise that you and Molly heard last night?" Rick said

" it felt like something was watching us last night" Daryl said

"Or someone?" Molly said

"Just keep your eyes peeled just in case" Lee said

Rick whistles.

"Keep close" Rick said to everyone

"HELP, HELP SOMEONE HELP!" A man yelled out in the distance

Rick signaled everybody to stop but Carl wanted to help.

"COME ON DAD...COME ON!" Carl said Running.

Everyone was running towards the noise, and as they were getting close they saw a well dressed man on top of a large boulder kicking away the walkers that were trying to reach for him. as they were running Omid pushed himself to hard and he tripped and fell.

"Omid are you okay" Christa said

" I don't know." Omid said holding his leg.

"You reopened your wound." Christa said

"Just stay back while we deal with this," Lee said to Christa and Omid

Carl was the first one to shoot a walker, Clementine shot one as well, Rick went to one and slammed it's head into the rock, Lee stabbed one in the head, one almost got Carol But Daryl took care of it with his crossbow. after they finished taking care of the walkers Rick told the Man to get down from the boulder.

"Are you okay?" Rick said

The man then vomited on the ground, everybody looked away in disgust.

" Sorry, I'm fine, thank you...I'm Gabriel" The man said

"Do you have any weapons on you" Rick said

" Does I look like that I would have any weapon" Gabriel said

"I don't give two shits on what it looks like." Abraham said to Gabriel

"Just answer the Question." Lee said to Gabriel.

" I don't have weapons of any kinde, the word of God is all the protection I need? Gabriel said

"Sure didn't look like it" Daryl said

" I called for help, and help came" Gabriel said

Everyone just looked at him

"Do you have any food whatever I had left fell to the ground? Gabriel said

"I have some peanuts" Carl said handing him some

"Thank you" Gabriel said

" Do you guys have a camp?" Gabriel said

"No do you?" Lee said

"I have a church" Gabriel said

"Put your hands above your head" Rick said

Gabriel complied and he lifted his hands up while Rick Frisked him.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Rick said

"None" Gabriel said.

"How many people have you killed?" Rick said

"None" Gabriel said

"Why?" Rick said

" Because the Lord Abhors Violence" Gabriel said

" The Lord also Condones Violence to." Kenny said toGabriel

" what have you done...we've all done something" Rick said to Gabriel

"I'm a sinner, I sin almost everyday, but those sins I confessed them to god, not strangers" Gabriel said

"You said you had a church? Michonne said

"could you take us their, Please" Christa said holding up Omid

Gabriel looked at them all and decided to take them.

* * *

As they were walking towards the church they decided to have a little small talk with Gabriel.

"Where you the one that was watching us last night?" Rick said

"I keep to myself, nowadays people are just as bad as the dead don't you think?" Gabriel said

"No there Worse" Daryl said

" Well it wasn't me who was watching you, that was the farthest I ever traveled from my church...or maybe I'm lying, maybe theirs no Church at all and I'm leading you all into a trap so I can steal all your squirrels" Gabriel said jokingly

Everyone then just stopped and looked at him threateningly

" members of my church always told me that my sense of humor, is less to be desired" Gabriel said nervously

"well they weren't lying" Daryl said

"Don't joke like that...ever, It'll get you killed" Kenny said Gabriel

"And besides we already have someone with a dried up sense of humor we don't need another one" Molly said looking at Omid

"I'm standing right here you know." Omid said

* * *

After sometime all of them made it to the church As Gabriel went to unlock the door. Rick stopped him.

"hold up, can we check around first, we just want to hold on to our squirrels" Rick said to Gabriel asking for the key.

Gabriel hands over the key and Rick unlocks the Door and goes inside with his gun ready.

"Alright Christa you stay here outside with Omid until we know the close is clear okay?" Lee said

" Alright Lee" Christa said letting Omid sit on the steps.

" Carley, Clementine you stay here outside with Christa and Omid keep a lookout out front. And Kenny, you and Sarita go with Abraham to check around back" Lee said.

"You got it." Kenny said

Rick, Lee, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, Michonne, Molly and Ben went inside to check around the Church. as they were looking they saw a whole bunch of cans of food, Paper Drawings on the walls that looked like they were drawn by children, but nothing suspicious. Rick lets out a whistle to signal the close was clear and they walked out.

"I spent months here without stepping out the front door, if you found someone inside, that would've been surprising" Gabriel said

"Thank you for this" Carl said to Gabriel

"Yeah, it was really kind of you." Clementine said to Gabriel

"Me and Kenny Found a short bus out back, It don't run but we should be able to get it working in a day or two, looks like we found ourselves some transport...you understand whats at stake her right?" Abraham said to Rick

"Yeah I do." Rick said

"But that doesn't mean we have leave right away" Lee said to Abraham

" now we can take a breath." Michonne said.

"We take a breath we slow down, shit inevitably goes down" Abraham said

"We need supplies, no matter what we do next" Michonne said

"And Omids not in good condition to go anywhere, He needs to get this wound treated" Christa said walking in with Omid

"Thats right, Water, food, ammunition and medical supplies" Rick said walking in

" just keep your shirt on, the world isn't going anywhere" Carley said to Abraham

"One way or another were doing what Rick or Lee does, were not splitting up again." Glenn said Walking in

" "I'll help you fix that bus, but other then that I'm with them no matter what." Kenny said to Abraham

* * *

While everyone was getting inside the Church everyone was trying to get comfortable. Christa put Omid down on one of the Pews.

"It's okay" Omid said

"Everything is not okay your losing blood and god knows what you got in that wound other then that bullet, it could be infected it could be..." Christa said

"Know offence but you should really work on your bed side manner." Omid said

"I would if I was a doctor" Christa said

Christa went to talk to Gabriel

"Do you have any medical supplies or anything that can treat this wound" Christa said about Omid

"Sorry but no, all i got is the canned food and I pretty much cleaned everyplace close to here, all except for one, that place may have the thing you need" Gabriel said

"What kept you from it?" Rick said

"It's overrun" Gabriel said

"How many?" Lee said

"About a dozen." Gabreil said

"We can handle that" Rick said

"Bob and I will go with you and Lee, Tyresse can stay here to keep Judith safe with Carl" Sasha said

"I'm coming to" Christa said

"I'll draw you guys a map" Gabriel said

"No need, your coming with us". Rick said

Gabriel was a bit nervous after hearing that.

"You guys saw me out their, I won't be of any help" Gabriel said

"Your coming with us, weither you like it or not." Lee said in a kind of aggressive mood.

* * *

Clementine was sitting outside by the steps, with her head down. Carley was trying talking to her but to no avail as Lee was about to go outside, Carley went to him.

"Whats going on?" Lee said

"Clementine isn't doing so well, she seems to be keeping things to herself, she doesn't seem to want to talk about anything." Carley said

"I'll see if I can try to talk to her." Lee said

Carley tugged at his arm.

"Just be careful about what you say to her okay, she's been through a lot already." Carley said walking away

Lee went to go to talk to Clementine and as he put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention she jolted a little a bit.

"Oh hey Lee" Clementine said

"Clementine (Lee sits right by her side)...whats wrong, you know you can talk to me right?" Lee said

" Yeah I know I can." Clementine said

Lee payed attention to her closely.

"Is this about those bandits back on the road a few days ago?" Lee said

Clementine just covered her face with her hands to hide the tears.

"Clementine, you don't need to be scared anymore there gone now they won't be able to hurt you anymore." Lee said

"But what about those guys back in Terminus? what about them, won't they come back though?" Clementine said

"I don't know sweet pea, but that's why I want you to be careful because anything could happen, anything...you understand?" Lee said.

"I just want things back to the way they were before?" Clementine said

" I do too, and maybe one day it will...but right now we need to focus on taking care of the people we have, and I need you to stay strong for that, okay?" Lee said

"...Okay Lee" Clementine said looking up to him

"Now I need you to stay here and keep a close eye on things, help lookout for Omid and Judith, while me and Rick go out to get the supplies we need for Omid and everyone...you still have your gun I gave you right?" Lee said

"Yes" Clementine said taking it out of the back of her pants.

" and you know what to do if things go wrong while I'm gone?" Lee said

"Yes Lee, I know what to do." Clementine said

"Good, I'll be back soon Clementine" Lee said rubbing the top of her head and walking out.

* * *

Around the back of the Church, Kenny was checking under the hood of the Bus while Abraham was underneath it.

"You sure you know what your doing?" Abraham said

"I managed to fix up two busted ass R.V's, I think I could fix an old ass bus" Kenny said tweaking with the engine.

"Sarita could your turn on the ignition for me?" Kenny said

Sarita went into the bus to try to start it but it just let out a sputtering noise.

"did you turn it?" Kenny said

"Yeah" Sarita said

"Goddamn this piece of shit!" Kenny yelled kicking the bus in frustration

"Calm down Kenny." Sarita said

" I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Kenny said

"so your sure you know what your doing right?" Rosita said

"Oh Shut up." Kenny said Agitated.

* * *

Carl was sitting on one of the Pews looking after Judith While Omid was laying down try to take a nap on the other side, Clementine went to sit right by him.

"Hey Carl" Clementine said

"Oh, high Clementine." Carl said

"So hows Judith doing?" Clementine said

"She's sleeping for now...I'm just happy she's still alive, this whole time I thought she was dead...but now I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen." Carl said

"I'm happy for you and Rick, it's nice to know that your family is still alive and well." Clementine said looking at Judith with a smile.

"Do you miss your Mom?" Clementine said

"Everyday...Do you miss your mom and dad?" Carl said looking at Clementine.

"All the time...I don't know were I'd be right now if it wasn't for Lee and all of you... We've lost so many friends and family, Duck, Katjaa, Dale, Andrea, Hershel, everyone that helped us make it this far." Clementine said putting her head down.

Carl held Clementines hand.

"Were going to get through this Clementine." Carl said

Clementine looked at him with a smile, and Carl smiled back and they continued to look after Judith and Omid.

* * *

**(Back with Rick and Lee)**

Rick, Lee, Gabriel, Bob, Sasha, Bob and Christa were going to the one of the abandoned building to see if they can find food and supplies, While Glenn led another team with Tara, Maggie, Molly and Ben.

"So this place are you sure, there are things in there that we can use." Christa said

" Yes you should be able to find the stuff you need to help out your friend" Gabriel said

"So what are the things that were going to need to help out Omid?" Lee said to Bob

"Well to start off were going to need something to help remove the bullet maybe a pair of medical tweezers and some disinfectant, and something to stitch up the wound, and some bandages." Bob said

"Don't worry Christa, Bob will take good care of Omid once we get back" Sasha said

So Rick what do you think about Abrahams plan to go to Washington." Bob said

"I haven't decided yet." Rick said

"What about you Lee?" Bob said

" To be Honest, I'm not quite sure about it, This whole Washington thing seems like a shot in the dark." Lee said

" Well I'm calling it that you guys are going to decide to say yes." Bob said

" If theirs any chance that scientist can end this "Nightmare" don't you think we should go for it?" Christa said

" That all depends, but right now we need to focus on getting these supplies." Rick said

* * *

Molly, Ben and Molly were checking inside the gunstore to see if they can any weapons, While Tara and Maggie waited outside.

"You guys find anything yet?" Molly said

" No." Ben said checking through some boxes.

"How about you Gle-" Molly was interrupted after hearing a noise.

"Glenn?" Molly said

"I'm fine I just tripped." Glenn said picking himself up.

Molly was looking through some stuff until she came across mini fridge.

"Hey guys I think I might've found something." Molly said

Both Ben and Glenn walk to her and they see the Mini fridge that had a Padlock. Molly used her ice tool to break it off and opened it, inside they found three silencers.

"Why would someone stash silencers in a mini fridge?" Ben said

"Beats me but it looks like it's ours now." Molly said

* * *

**(Back with Rick and Lee)**

**"** This was the Food Bank it served the whole county, Everyone at my church would've been here." Gabreil said

"Food bank? what about medical supplies?" Christa said

"This Building was being shared for a whole lot of other things as well, with some luck the stuff you need for Omid should be in here." Gabriel said

Everyone goes inside into the Building that supposedly has allot of supplies, all of them carefully walk into the building with there weapons ready, everything seems to be safe, Christa went to look around for stuff for Omid, All she can find were stuff for stitches and a pair of Tweezers.

" This is all I can find, how about you guys?" Christa said

Everyone then started to hear some noise coming from a gaping hole in the ground they looked down and saw some walkers being soaked in water for god knows how long.

"Looks like they've been there for a while." Michonne said

"Well it sure smells like it" Lee said

Everyone was looking around and as Christa was looking she saw first aid kit on top of one of the shelves.

"Theirs a first aid kit over there." Christa said pointing.

"Yeah but how you suppose we can get it with out those walkers coming at us" Sasha said

" We can use shelves to keep them off our back, be careful Everyone" rick said

Everyone was getting ready to go down and Rick saw Gabriel backing away.

"Hey I said your were coming with us" Rick said to Gabriel.

Rick and Everyone carefully went down into the hole as the walkers were closing in on them, they used the shelves to keep the walkers at bay and stabbed them if they got to close. Gabriel wasn't taking it very well and after looking at a particular Walker he panicked and started to run off knocking away anything that was in his way to try to get back to the top. Rick just stared at him with confused look.

"Whats wrong with him" Bob said

I don't know" Rick said

"He's going to get us killed." Lee said

The walkers started to get closer so with no choice they tipped over one of the shelves on top of the walkers. to try and get him. everyone were taking down walkers as best they can. and Rick went to help Gabriel after he saw a walker coming towards him and Gabriel wasn't doing anything to stop it.

"Where did the First Aid Kit go?" Christa said

Christa went around looking for it.

"there it is" Lee said pointing at it with his flash light

" Don't worry I got it" Bob said

As he was walking towards the First Aid kit a Walker from Under water grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into the water.

"BOB!" Christa and Sasha, Lee yelled.

all three of them tried to get to him. Bob came back up with walker that was trying to bite him, Bob was trying to get away from it as best he could. bob then pushed it back into a Piece of Metal making it stuck, Sasha then Stabbed the Walker in the head.

"Oh shit Bob are you okay" Christa said

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Bob said picking back up the First Aid kit.

Sasha went to hug Bob.

* * *

Everyone was then walking down the road with there food and supplies. back to the Church. Christa quickly ran inside with Bob to take care of Omids Leg

" nice to see you guys made it here in one piece." Kenny said

"Yeah well it wasn't easy hows the bus coming along." Lee said

Were gettin there" Abraham said

"Well we found a whole bunch of food incase you guys are hungry." Lee said

Clementine came outside.

"You made it back" Clementine said

" Hey Sweet pea, is everything okay?" Lee said

"Yeah Christa and Bob are taking care of Omid right now and Judith is okay to." Clementine said

" Good" Lee said

"Lee theres something I want to show you, it's what me and Carl found in the back of the church?" Clementine said

"What is it?" Lee said

Lee went to follow Clementine and when they got to the back they saw Carl and Rick looking at something carved into the church.

What did you guys find?" Lee said

"This." rick said pointing at the message

" "You'll Burn for this?" What the hell?" Lee said

" What do you think it Means?" Carl said to them.

" I'm pretty sure it means something bad." Clementine said

* * *

Later that night everyone was trying to relax as best they can eating and drinking. Omid got up with his bandaged up leg.

"Everyone I would like to Propose a toast to Bob, for helping me fix my leg, I don't know how I would've gone on if it wasn't for you, my Girl Christa and everyone else here so thank you" Omid said

" you have my thanks as well Bob" christa said

"Your Welcome" Bob said

Abraham was the second person to come up.

" I would like to propose a toast...in this room.. I see Survivors...each and every one of you deserves that title...To the Survivors" Abraham said

"To the Survivors." Everyone said

Is that all you want to be, waking up in the morning, killing the dead, forging for food, go to sleep with one eye open rinse and repeat? because all of you can do that... you got the strengh, skill...thing is...for you people for what you can do...if we can get Eugene to Washington he will make the dead die and the living will have this world again and that is not a bad take away for a road trip...Eugene whats in D.C?" Abraham said.

" Infrastructure constructed to withstand an epidemic of this magnitude...that means food, fuel, refuge...restart." Eugene said.

"How ever this plays out, however long this takes for the reset button to kick in, all of you can be safe there...come with us...all of you.. save the world for the little ones...save it for yourselves...save it for the people who got nothing left to do...but survive." Abraham said to Rick.

Rick was holding Judith.

"what was that? I think she knows what I'm about to say. if she's in, then I'm in were in." Rick said

"And I'm in to." Lee said

Everyone went to cheer for the idea

* * *

sometime Later

Ben was Outside walking around the Church checking to make sure the close was clear and to report anything suspicious, Ben volunteered to keep a lookout just in case. as he was going around the Church he noticed that Bob was walking into the woods.

Ben went to go to see what he was doing and by the time he got to him he saw that Bob was crying

"Hey Bob are you okay?" Ben said

but before bob could even respond something knocked him out from behind.

"oh my god GU-!" Before Ben could even respond or even react he was then stabbed in the gut like three times by another person. Ben slumped into the ground against a tree Coughing out blood.

"Don't finish him off, take Bob and leave this one to turn, they'll get the message" The person said.

Ben could only see through Fainting eyes as he saw the two people take Bob away. as he started to pass out, around at least a a few minutes later, he could here noises

"Ben...Oh..God BEN!" The Voice yelled.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

Bob was starting to wake up

"Hey he's waking up Gareth" A man said

"Hey...Wake up...oh your back with us huh...well the good news is your not dead yet...that's relief right... I mean I can't say the same for your friend but... it is what it is..." Gareth said

Bob just looked at him.

"I want to explain myself a little..we didn't want to hurt you...before... we didn't want to take you away from your group or kill that kid you were talking to or try to scare you... these are the things we want to do...the things we got to do...you and your people killed our people and took away our home...that's fair play... and now were out here like everybody else.. trying to survive.. and in order to do that we have to hunt...it didn't start that way.. eating people.. it evolved into that, we evolved.. and now we devolved into Hunters...I told you, I said it, you can't go back Bob... I just hope you understand that everything that's happening to you now isn't personal...I mean granted you put us all in this situation in the first place..and it's almost kind of a Cosmic Justice to be you.. but we would've done this to anybody... and we will... but at the end of the day no matter how much we hate this ugly business...a mans got to eat" Gareth said

Bob looked down and noticed that his Left leg was missing. he was then starting to panic by breathing rapidly, Gareth then took a bite from a piece of the leg that was cooking on the fire.

"If it make you feel any better I think we made the right choice not killing "you" " Gareth said continuing to eat.

**here it is the second chapter I'm sorry that it took so long, school has been a major pain in my ass, and I have been suffering a bit of writers block, anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and a like and will see you guys next time.**


	5. Four walls and a roof

** I wanted to Point out that the man that Tyresse supposedly killed named Martin was still alive, Tyresse didn't kill him**

Gareth and his Group were still at the school eating Bobs leg. Gareth then talked to Bob Again,

"It's probably pretty stupid to be here. Dangerous. I don't know, maybe not. You can see the threat. That's something. Looking at them makes me feel better about things. My mom used to say that every day above ground was a win. Doesn't really apply anymore, but you can still get some perspective. The glass is gonna break sooner or later. Nothing lasts too long anymore. You know, we marked our way here so that we could find our way back after. So stupid, right? I mean back to what? It wasn't just a trap. It was gonna be a choice. You join us or feed us. You know bears when they start to starve, they eat their young. If the bear dies, the cub dies anyway. But if the bear lives, it can always have another cub. That was part of the pitch, I never tried a child in a while... I almost forgot how they tastes like. Maybe I'll start off with Lee's girl first...You know, Greg, Danny and Mike came this close to nabbing that grey-haired queen bitch who killed my mom, but she drove off with the Archer. I guess that only leaves me with her "boyfriend" that helped her for now. but still...I can't wait to try her though. I like women better. Most of us do. My brother Alex has- also currently dead because of Rick-he had a theory that it was because of the extra layer of fat that women have, you know, for childbearing. Even the skinny girls have it. Like that pretty one- Sasha? I think pretty people taste better, too. We're going to get all of them. But for starters, you'll do just fine. We did a good job on your leg. We've had practice. When we started, it was about making it slow." Gareth said to Bob

Bob then started to Laugh

"I'm being a human being here, I'm talking to you." Gareth said

Bob just continued to Laugh

"Well he lost it." Andy said

"He lasted longer then I thought he would" Danny said

Bob then revealed his Bite to Everyone.

"I've been bitten you stupid Pricks! I'm tainted meat" bob said

Everyone started to spit and vomit out the meat they've been eating.

"Oh shit, shit, shit were going to die!" one of them said

"Calm down Albert were going to be fine we cooked it" Gareth said

"Andy why didn't you tell your dumb ass brother to check him first." Theresa said

"That was Martins Job" Danny yelled.

"He looked fine." Martin said

"TAINTED MEAT! YOUR EATING TAINTED MEAT!" Bob Yelled

"SHUT UP!" Gareth Yelled kicking Bob in the Face knocking him out.

**(Intro)**

* * *

**Molly, Sasha, Rick, and Lee went outside after getting suspicious since Carol, Daryl, Ben and Bob haven't returned, they saw Ben laying there in the forest on one of the trees.**

Ben...oh my god Ben!" Molly yelled

"Who did this?" rick said

Ben was struggling to talk keeping pressure on his gaping Knife wound in his stomach with one of his hands.

"They took him?" Ben said struggling.

"Who?" Lee said

" Bob, they stabbed me, took my weapon and they dragged him away?" Ben said

"What? who did?" Sasha said

"I don't know...it was to dark to see (cough)." Ben said

Sasha and Tyresse then started to walk in the forest to search for Bob along with Rick. while Molly and Lee tried to pick Ben up to get him inside the church.

* * *

Back inside the church everyone was waiting. then they saw the door open they saw Lee and Molly Picking up Ben bleeding to death. everyone was shocked.

"What the hell happened?" Glenn said

"He got stabbed." Lee said

"Jesus Christ, is he going to be okay?" Carley yelled.

"I don't know? do we have any more of that Gauze we need to dress up this wound." Molly said quickly

"I'll get it" Christa said running to get the kit.

"I'm going to die." Ben said in pain.

"No your not Ben were going to get this wound treated and your going to be fine, Your going to be fine." Molly said

"Where Rick and Sasha?" Maggie said

"They went to look for Bob, Carol and Daryl," Lee said

* * *

The Door of the church opens with Rick, Tyresse and Sasha coming back, Sasha then went to confront Gabriel.

"what are you doing?" Sasha said

"What?" Gabriel said

" what.. are you doing... this is all connected...were being watched.. and now three of us are gone and one of us is injured.." Sasha said

"I don't... I don't have anything to do with this?" Gabriel said

Sasha then takes out her knife. and everyone tries to calm her down.

"Who is out there?" Sasha said to Gabriel.

"I don;t know" Gabriel said

"where are our People...WHERE ARE OUR PEOPLE!" Sasha yelled

"I don't have anything to do with this." Gabriel said pleading

Rick and Lee then goes to him.

"why did you bring us here?" rick said

"Please Please I only wanted-" Gabriel said

"Are you working with someone?" Rick said

"Answer the Damn Question." Lee said

"I'm alone, I've always been alone." Gabriel said

"What about the woman in the food bank, Gabriel? What did you do to her? "You'll burn for this? that was for you Why? What are you gonna burn for, Gabriel? What? What did you do? What did you do!" Rick yelled at Gabriel while grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"I lock the doors at night.I always lock the doors at night. I always lock the doors at night. I always- They started coming, my congregation. Atlanta was bombed the night before and they were scared. They were- they were looking for a safe place, a place where they felt safe. And it was so early. It was so the doors were still locked. You see, it was my choice. There were so many of them and they were trying to pry the shutters and banging on he sidings, screaming at me. And so the dead came for them. Women children. Entire families calling my name as they were torn apart, begging me for mercy.(sobbing) Begging me for mercy. Damning me to hell. I buried their bones. I buried it all. The Lord sent you here to finally punish me. I'm damned. I was damned before." Gabriel sobbed while collapsing on the floor.

"Rick, Lee, theirs someone lying on the Grass over here" Glenn said looking out the window.

They all look outside and noticed it was Bob that was missing his Leg.

"OH MY GOD BOB!" Sasha yelled running to him to pick him up.

Everyone then saw a whole bunch of walkers coming towards them, Rick, Lee, and Glenn were taking care of them.

"Get Inside!" Rick yelled to everyone.

"Rick Look." Lee said pointing at the large letter A on the side of the church. Rcik looked at it with an Angry grin.

* * *

Back inside the Church Everyone was trying to find out what happened to Bob.

" I was in the graveyard, Ben came to check on me and tried to talk to me but I was knocked out, Where is he?" Bob said in pain

"He's in the other room with Molly he's not doing so good." Sasha said sadly

Bob continued his story

"When I came to, I was in front of a building, looked like a school" Bob said

"Who did this to you?" Lee said

"It was that guy Gareth, and 8 others, they were eating my leg right in front of me like it was nothing, all proud like they had it all figured out" Bob said

"did they have Daryl and Carol?" Rick said

"They said they drove off somewhere?" Bob said

"Do we still have more of those Pill packets in the First aid kit?" Sasha said

"I don't know I'll check." Christa said

"Save them." Bob said

"Why? your in a lot of pain." Omid said

Bob then revealed his bite.

"Oh my god." Sasha said

"Ah shit." Kenny said

"When did that happen?" Lee said

"It happened at the food bank." Bob said

"does he have a fever?" Tara said

" No he's just warm" Sasha said almost breaking into tears.

"Jim lasted for at least two days, he should be fine until then" Glenn said

"Theres an extra sofa in my office Bob can use that one, Ben has the other one in the other room." Gabriel said

"Thank you" Sasha said

"Do you know the place Bob was talking about?" Rick said to Gabriel

"It's an elementary school. It's just a 10-minute walk through the woods from here, due south of the graveyard." Gabriel said

Abraham then started to head out.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kenny said

"Time for a reality check, we all need to leave for D.C, right now" abraham said

"Carol and Daryl are coming back." Rick said

"We can't just leave them." Lee said

I respect that, but there's a clear threat here to Eugene. I need to extract his ass before things get any uglier. So if y'all won't come, good luck to you.  
We'll go our separate ways." Abraham said heading out the door

"Are you going on foot?" Rick said

"We fixed that damn bus ourselves?" Abraham said

"No "I" Fixed that Damn bus, I did all the hardwork!" Kenny said getting angry.

"Theres more of us here" Lee said backing up Rick

"You want to keep it that way, you and Rick should come" Abraham said to Lee

"Carol saved your life, we saved your life." Rick said

"AND I'M TRYING TO SAVE ALL OF YOURS!" Abraham argued.

"Listen to what rick has to say Asshole were not going anywhere until they come back." Kenny said walking up to him along with Rick.

"TO WHAT! PICKED OVER BONES!" Abraham yelled at Kenny

" YOU Listen here-" Kenny yelled putting his hands on him.

"DON'T YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME!" Abraham yelled

"OR WHAT?!" Kenny yelled

"STOP!" Rosita yelled

Glenn got in front of them Both.

"What about tommorow, we need each other to get to D.C. If you stay here for one more day. I'll go with you to D.C, Okay?"

"I'll come to." Tara said

"No I'm not interested in breaking up what you have here, Rosita grab your gear. Eugene come on" Abraham said

"I don't want to" Eugene said

"Now." Abraham said in a almost threatening tone

Eugene got up and started to walk with him

"Your not taking the Bus." Rick said

"Try to stop me." Abraham said

"Don't test us you ginger haired motherfucker you step one foot on that bus I'll fucking break your leg-" Kenny angrily said walking towards Abraham only for Sarita and everybody else tried to stop him

"Kenny Kenny Stop!" Sarita said keeping Kenny away from Abraham

" Wait wait, you stay- you stay and help us and we will go with you" Glenn said to Abraham

"No." Rick said

"It's not your call' Glenn said

" Me and Omid will go with you guys to if that'll help' Christa said

"Yeah" Omid said

"You guys don't have to." Lee said

"It's okay Lee." Christa said

"Please stay" Glenn pleaded to Abraham

"...Half a day" Abraham said

"So thats it then?" Kenny said

"Yes Kenny." Lee said trying to calm down Kenny

Kenny just Gave Abraham an angry stare.

"Fine, take the damn bus." Kenny said

Molly came out from the other room.

"hows Bob' molly said.

"He's been Bitten and his Leg was chopped off by those bastards from Terminus. what about Ben?" Lee said

Molly covered her face with one of her hands Molly just gave everyone sad look,

" he doesn't have much time left." Molly said

Everyone Minus Bob came to see Ben laying on one of the sofas in the room, Slowly breathing.

"Hey guys." Ben said weakly

"Were here for you Ben." Lee said

"You know...after all this time I've never really thanked you all for taking me and my friend Travis back in Woodbury, it seems like so Long ago...I wish I could've done something some kind of...I don't know...something, Sasha I'm sorry about what happened to Bob, I was right there and I couldn't do anything about it." Ben said crying.

"Don't blame yourself Ben, you did the best you could do" Sasha said sadly

Ben started to cough out a little bit of blood.

"I wonder what my parents and little sister are doing right now...my only regret is that I wished I could've seen them...one last time...to tell them...That I miss them...and I love them...so much." Ben said sadly

Ben Looked at Molly.

"I'll tell your sister Hilda that you said high...Okay?" Ben said weakly

Molly held onto Ben's hand tightly. wiping away some small tears. She then kissed him on the forehead.

Ben then passed away.

Everyone was all sad at that moment, Molly just sat there. Rick sadly took out his Knife,

"I'll do it." Molly said sadly

Molly took the knife, Molly looked at Ben one last time and stabbed him right in the temple.

Everyone looked away when Molly did it.

Molly then dropped the knife the Ground, She then got up and quickly walked out of the room with so much anger. Lee covered Ben's Body with one of the Churches Curtains.

* * *

Rick, Abraham, Sasha, Michonne, Lee, Molly, Kenny, Tara, Glenn and Maggie went to go after Gareth and his group. but Gareth and his Group were all ready heading towards the Church. Gareth then gave One of his people a signal to the unlock the door of the church. they all head inside and noticed it was empty and dark.

"Well I guess you know were here, and we know your here, and were armed..We've been watching you, we Know whos here. Theres Bob, unless you put him out his misery, Or what about that kid Ben... is he still kicking?

There was still silence, Everyone were inside one of the rooms, Carl, Clementine, Judith, Carley, and Sarita and Omid were in one room, and Rosita, Eugene, Bob, Tyresse, Christa and Gabreil were in the other room, Carl, Carley and Clementine were aiming there guns at the door, along With Rosita and Christa in the other room.

"Theres Eugene, Rosita, Carley, Clementine, Carl, Omid, Christa, Judith, Martins Good Friends Sarita and Tyresse, Rick and Everyone Else walked out with a lot of your guns ,Listen, we don't know where you all are, but this isn't a big place. So let's just stop this now before things get more painful than they need to be. Look, you're behind one of these two doors and we have more than enough firepower to take down both. Can't imagine that's what you all want. How about the priest? Father, you help us wrap this up, we'll let you walk away from this. Just open the door and you can go. You can take the baby with you. What do you say?" Gareth said

Suddenly Judith started to cry.

"Maybe we'll keep the kid." Gareth said heading towards the door.

" This is your last chance to tell us your coming out." Gareth said

Nothing happened

"Martin, Danny take care of the hinges." Gareth said

Milton and Danny went to go until suddenly there were couple of silent gunshots that took out two of them that were right by the other door.

"Put your guns on the Floor." Rick said

"Rick we'll fire right into this Office so you and your friend lower your gun-" Gareth was interupted when a gunshot took out two of his fingers causing him to hold his hand in pain while kneeling on the ground

"Shut the Hell up." Lee said

"Put your guns on the floor and Kneel" Rick said

Everyone in Gareths Group dropped there Weapons and kneeled on the floor. Rick then walked towards Gareth. Glenn, Maggie, Tara stood by as everyone else took each one of Gareths Group.

" No point in Begging right?" Gareth said

"No." Rick said in a dark tone.

"Still you could've killed us when you guys came in there had to be a reason for that." Gareth said

"We didn't want to waste the bullets." Rick said

Gareth then had a struck of fear.

Molly then started to put her hoodie up, and her Surgical Mask on while looking at the Man that was in front of her that was knelling

" We use to help people we saved people. things changed, they came in-(Groaning in pain) I know that all of you been out there, But i can see it. You guys have no Idea what it is..to be hungry...You guys don't have to do this, we can walk away, and we will never cross paths again I promise you." Gareth said to Rick.

" But you'd cross someones Path, you'd do this to anyone right? and Besides I already made you a promise", Rick said taking out his Red handle Machete.

"NOOOOO!" Gareth screamed as Rick went to start Hacking on Gareth

Molly, Kenny, Michonne, Lee, Abraham, Sasha went to take out there individual Member in Different ways, Molly, Lee and Sasha used there hand held Weapons, Molly used Hilda, Lee used a Hatchet and Sasha Used a knife. Kenny used a Crowbar and started to beat the guys face in until it wasn't Recognizable, Abraham and Michonne used the back of there assault rifles to beat them to death. All of Gareths Group started screaming in Pain as they were being Massacred. Glenn, Maggie and Tara watched in horror at what they were witnessing.

"That was for Ben you son of Bitch" Molly said to Herself breathing heavily after she was finished. Michonne looked at one of the bodies and saw her sword.

After they were finished all of them looked at what they did.

"It could've been us." Rick said

"Yeah" Sasha said

"We didn't have a choice." Lee said looking down at the Mutilated body.

Gabriel was the first to come out, he was shocked.

"this is the lords house." Gabriel said in shock

"No, It's just four walls and a roof." Maggie said

* * *

The Next Morning Everyone was paying there Respect to Bob before he passed. Sasha took it the hardest and couldn't kill bob so that he didn;t come back as a walker so Tyresse did it for her.

They went to Bury Bob and Bens Bodies near the Church.

All of them were by the Bus, and Abraham gave Rick a Map.

"Thats our Route to Washington, We'll stick to it as long as were able If not, well, you got our destination. Once Eugene gets to the big brains left up there,things are gonna bounce back. your group should be there for it. You and Lee should be there for it." Abraham said

"We will" Rick said

"Let's go." Abraham said to everyone getting on the Bus

"You guys be safe" Lee said to Omid and Christa.

"We will Lee, and you guys stay safe as well." Christa Said

"We'll send you guys a Postcard." Omid said humorously

"Real funny Omid." Lee said

Christa and Omid started to walk towards the Bus along With Glenn and Maggie,

Everyone watched as they saw Maggie, Christa, Glenn, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene Tara and Omid Drive off.

Rick went on to open up the map to see the Route, He looked at the Bottom right corner of the map and saw a written Apology along with a Thank you for Kenny for the work on the bus.

* * *

Later that Night Michonne was outside gathering her thoughts She then started to hear rustling in the bushes she took out recovered Sword and went to Investigate. As she Got closer she noticed that it Was Daryl. Michonne had a relieved look on her face.

"Wheres Carol?" Michonne said

Daryl just gave her a look and turned his head around to call out to someone

" Come on Out." Daryl said

**don't forget to leave a review.**


	6. Slabtown

Beth was starting wake up, as she woke up she noticed she was in a room laying in a hospital bed wearing different clothing that looked like they came from a hospital, she also had a fractured wrist and a cut on her left cheek. she got up and looked out the window and noticed that she was in the city.

"Hey Hello!" Beth said banging on the locked door

"Beth suddenly heard someone coming. As she was prepared to defend herself, A man and Women dressed up as an officer comes in.

"Everythings Okay." The Man said

"Who are you?" Beth said

"I'm Dr Steven Edwards and this is officer Dawn Lerner, How are you feeling?" Steven said

"Where am I?" Beth said

"Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta." Dawn said

"How did I get here?" Beth said

"My officers found you on the side of the road surrounded by rotters Your wrist was fractured and you sustained a superficial head wound, can you remember your name?" Dawn said

"Beth, the man and the girl I was with, are they here to." Beth said

"You were alone, if we hadn't saved you you'd be one of them right now, So you owe us." Dawn said

**(Intro)**

* * *

Beth came out of the room being escorted, as she was walking around she saw a lot of people, Police officers and people who were wearing the same clothes as she was. She then went to some cafeteria area to get some food, she saw a couple of people there including a police Officer.

"You're looking better and better. We had a lead on some guns, so me and my partner were pretty far out. That's when we saw you, wriggling in the road. You don't remember me huh?" The Police Officer said

" I remember I fighting a walker and yelling at someone and then everything went black" Beth said

"Yeah one was eyeing your thighs when we showed up, But I got there first. I'm Gorman." The Officer said

Beth was just continuing to get some food.

"When someone does you a favor, it's courtesy to show some appreciation, unless you want to write down everything your taking" Gorman said

Beth was a bit uncomfortable to grab anything else, and the officer walked away. The Officer then went to some guy that was smoking.

"Hey how many times have we told you, you can't smoke in this area?" Gorman said taking the Joint away from him

"whatever man." The man said

"Don't push your luck Pothead." Gorman said walking away.

"Asshole." Eddie said walking away.

a woman then came to Beth. she had Red hair and some freckles and few old noticeable shot marks on one of her arms.

'What a jerk I'm a right?" The women said

"Yeah kind of." Beth said

the woman went to get something to eat.

"My names is Bonnie by the way." The Woman said

"I'm Beth" Beth said

"Was he serious about that?" Beth said

"In a way yeah, and if your planning on staying I suggest you get use to it, me I'm going to get out here as soon as I'm able." Bonnie said

"what do you mean?" Beth said

"Sorry, but I can't go into any more details." Bonnie said grabbing her food and walking away.

* * *

sometime later Bonnie was washing the floor with a mop. until he bumped into Noah rolling down some dirty clothes.

"Hey Noah." Bonnie said

"Hey Bonnie" Noah said

"So did you come up with anything yet?" Bonnie said whispering

"I got a few ideas, but nothing is set in stone yet, you?" Noah said

" so far nothing, what about Eddie where's he at?" Bonnie said

"He's in the Laundry room, waiting for me." Noah said

then suddenly they see Dawn and a few others. bringing someone on a Stretcher

"BONNIE!" Dawn yelled

"What?" Bonnie said

"Go and get Steven we got someone in Critical condition.." Dawn said

Bonnie goes to get Dr Edwards. as she gets there she see's him talking with Beth.

"Steven it's urgent." Bonnie said

Steven gets up to sees what the problem is Beth being curious goes to.

Steven Beth and Bonnie goes to one of the hospitals rooms where the man was.

"We got a new one." Dawn said

"Found his wallet his name is Gavin Trevitt." Gormon said

"Fell from a first floor apartment trying to get away from something." Dawn said

"He's lost a lot of blood and his vitals are dropping." Steven said

"I don't think he's gonna make it." Bonnie said.

"You said you wanted to save people, so save him." Dawn said

"I don't even know the extent of his injuries." Look, this one's a loser. You said you didn't want me wasting resources." Steven said

"Well, today I want you to try.: Dawn said

Okay, plug the EKG and the ultrasound into that battery pack Bonnie." Steven said

"Okay" Bonnie said.

"Now attach it to the patient." Steven said

"Tension pneumothorax. Punctured lung. Beth, I need a large hollow needle in that cabinet." Steven said

Beth hands him the needle and he jabs it into the mans chest, letting out all the extra blood from his lung. the mans readings were stabilized.

Is he gonna make it?" dawn said

"He fell from a building, Dawn." Steven said

"Is he going to make it?" Dawn said in a agitated tone

You see these bruises? He has internal bleeding, but I need a CAT scan to know how bad. And even if I could determine that, I don't have the tools to save him. I told you, this was a waste of resources." Steven said

Dawn gets upset and then Slaps Beth right in the face.

"Hey leave her alone." Bonnie said

"shut up you Herion Junkie." Dawn said upset

Bonnie backs away while holding her arm.

Dawn then turns her attention to Steven

Steve, try to grasp the stakes here." Dawn said walking out.

* * *

Sometime Later, Eddie and Noah were working in the Laundry room ironing and folding away clothes. He takes his black and grey Beanie out of the dryer and put's it back on. He goes into his Pocket and and takes out a Joint. and sits down smoking.

"Remember you still have those clothes you need to wash." Noah said

" I know I know, I'll get to it." Eddie said

Beth then comes in with some bloody clothes.

"Oh come on." Eddie said agitated

"There was another incident someone got bitten and they had to Cut her arm off." Beth said

"was it Joan?" Eddie said continuing to smoke.

"Yeah." Beth said

"Shit." Eddie said

"Where did you get that?" Beth said about The Joint

" I have Minor Glaucoma, they allowed to me plant a Marijuana plant up on top of the roof but just one, but Dawn layed out some strict rules for it, Got the shit kicked out of me the first time I was caught smoking in an area I'm not allowed to, Quite Frankly I'm not even suppose to smoke here, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Eddie said

"But won't she smell it though?" Beth said

" (Cough) Oh shit your right...you want some before I put it out." Eddie said handing her it.

"No thanks." Beth said

"Suit yourself." Eddie said getting back to his duties

Beth then went to Noah who was ironing some clothes.

" high I'm Noah. of the Lollipop Guild." Noah said

"Beth." Beth said

"I see you met my friend Eddie don't worry he's just has some bad vibes ever since he lost his friend, but he's a good guy" Noah said

Thanks for the candy earlier." Beth said

"Figured you could use a pick-me-up after this morning Guess I should have brought the whole jar." Noah said

You know what happened with Joan? If she'd have stayed, worked for a while, couldn't she have just left?" Beth said

"I haven't seen it work like that yet." Noah said

How long have you been here?" Beth said

"I guess about a year. my Dad and I were in pretty messed up shape when they found us, we were being attacked by Rotters, Eddie and his friend Wyatt tried to help us...Wyatt didn't make it. They said that they could only save two of us, so they picked up Eddie and me. for the longest time, I actually believed them. Now I get it. my Dad was bigger, stronger Would have fought back. Would've been a threat." Noah said

They left him behind on purpose?" Beth said

And Dawn just looked the other way." Noah said

See, she's in charge, but just barely. And it's getting worse. It's why I'm out of here when the time is right, I came looking for my uncle. Gotta get back to my mom." Noah said

Where's home?" Beth said

"Richmond Virginia. We had walls. See, they think I'm scrawny. They think I'm weak. But they don't know shit about me. About what I am. About what you are." Noah said

Beth then gave him a smile.

* * *

Bonnie was on top of the roof tending to the plants. he saw Beth and Steven coming.

"Is everything all right?" Bonnie said

"everything's fine Bonnie we just needed some air. "Beth said

" You and me both." Bonnie said finishing up

"I'll see you guys inside." Bonnie said walking back in.

Bonnie goes inside and he see's Noah and Eddie talking.

"So what are you guys up to?" Bonnie said

" I think we figured out a way to try to get out of here, but it maybe risky." Noah said

"What?" Bonnie said

"the basement, it's the fastest way. and the only to get down there fast enough is down the Elevator shaft." Eddie said

" you think that could work?" Bonnie said

"Probably but we need to do it at the right time though." Eddie said

"What about that girl Beth I reckon she might want to get out of here to?" Bonnie said

"I'll go and talk to her." Noah said

Noah then goes to find Beth, he sees her trying to tend a patient by giving him some sort of shot.

"Still at it huh?" Noah said

"Yeah. Steven said he needed-" Beth was interrupted after seeing the man shaking violently.

"No no no no." Beth said panicking

* * *

Sometime later Dawn questions Beth and Noah after having to kill the man.

"what did you do to him?" Dawn said

"I was-" Beth said

"He was fine until the two of you were alone with him, tell me what happened?" Dawn said

"Beth went to get some Gauze I was Mopping I must've unplugged the Ventilater somehow - it only stopped for a minute and I got it working again." Noah said

"Take him to my office." Dawn said to the other officers.

A couple of officers grab noahs arms and taking him away. with Dawn right behind them

"it was an accident Dawn." Steven said

"Thats not what happened he just seized up." Beth said to Steven

"Seized up? You gave him Clonazepam right? Steven

"Cloz-pine. You said Clozapine?" Beth said

"No, i didn't." Steven said

Beth had a worried look on her face, she then heard Noah getting beat up along with some other Voices yelling. Beth tried to run to it but Steven held her back

* * *

"HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Bonnie Yelled

"THAT ISN'T RIGHT! Eddie Yelled

"Step away from the office door you two." An officers said outside the door.

"you assholes." Bonnie Yelled slapping the officer in the face.

The Officer then backhanded Bonnie in the face bringing her down. leaving a bruise on the left side of her face

"Eddie then took a swing at the officer punching the officer in the face, another officer came in and put a stop to it holding eddie back. the officer got up and punched Eddie in the Gut bringing him down.

* * *

Sometime later Beth goes to see if Noah was all right. She see's Bonnie and Eddie with him, she sees Noahs injuries along with Bonnies and Eddies.

"Oh my god i'm so sorry." Beth said

"it's not your fault." Bonnie said

" I never liked cops to begin with." Eddie said

" Don't worry Beth it's not as bad as it looks, Painkillers, Dawn needed Trevitt for something,I know that's what that was about. Screwed-up thing is, she's trapped, too." Noah said

"No Were not trapped i'm going with you guys." Beth said

"The three of us figured out a plan, the basement is the fastest way, any noise and we got rotters." noah said

"so we won't make noise." Beth said

"I'll keep an eye on Dawn She keeps a spare key to the elevator banks somewhere in her office. think you can find it?" Noah said to Beth

"Yeah." Beth said

"Me and Eddie we'll head to the Laundry room" Bonnie said

* * *

Bonnie and Eddie head for the Laundry room in order to get the long makeshift shift rope they made out of some of the dirty clothes

An officer was right by the Laundry room, they casually walked into the Laundry room, and for a Diversion Eddie took out his Joint and started to smoke.

"HEY! You can't smoke in there." The officer said

"Sorry man I guess I forgot." Eddie said

"well you will be sorry once Dawn finds out that you were smoking-" the officer was interrupted when Bonnie hit the Officer in the back of the head with an iron Knocking him out.

"Holy shit, nice one" Eddie said

Bonnie took the gun out of the officers holster, and hid it in the back of her pants, they dragged the officer away from sight and got the makeshift rope.

* * *

they then bumped into Beth with a little bit of blood on her shoes.

"did you get the key?" Bonnie said

"Yeah." Beth said

"Are you okay?" Bonnie said

lets just head back to Noah." Beth said

They casually walked to Noah while Dawn and a fellow officer passed by them Bonnie and Eddie hid the bag away by walking very closely to each other blocking there line of sight of the bag, while not trying to look conspicous.

"Is Everything okay?" Dawn said

" Joan is looking for you, I saw her and Gormon heading to your office" Beth said

"Thank you Beth." Dawn said

* * *

All four of them make it to the Elevator shaft, as they do they hear a lot of screaming coming from the other officers down the hall.

"you ready for this?" Noah said

"Yeah" Beth said

Noah Wrapped the makeshift rope around Beth so that he can safely lower her down.

"All right Im down." Beth said

Bonnie tied the end of the rope on a pipe so that they can all go down the shaft. Noah was next, he tried to to go down as safely as he could and as he was halfway there, he was grabbed by a walker through a partially opened elevator doors, it caused Noah to fall down onto the dead bodies injuring his leg.

"ARE YOU OKAY NOAH!" Eddie yelled.

"I'm fine just get down here be careful with the Rotter." Noah said

Bonnie was the third person to go as she was going down. Eddie was about to go next until he got Tazed by an officer.

All three of them could he hear him.

" Eddie." Bonnie yelled

"Just GO!" Eddie yelled while getting electrocuted.

" Dammit." Noah said

"come on." Beth said sadly

* * *

All three of them make it to the lower level, it was so dark that not even the flashlight that Noah had didn't do any good. Noah was then grabbed by another walker. but Beth shot it. the three of them then made it outside they could see the exit was blocked by some walkers and a fence. Beth ran ahead while Bonnie tried to help Noah move faster. Beth found an opening in the fence and went through while also taking out some walkers with her gun. Bonnie helped Noah as best she could. they followed Beth through the gaping hole, Bonnie used her gun to take care of some walkers that were in her way, she told Noah to go on, Bonnie was heading towards the final fence with Noah and saw that Beth was in trouble with some walkers. Bonnie tried her best to give her cover but then the Officers from the hospital started to come. Bonnie yelled at Beth to keep moving but it was to late, the officers caught Beth and put her to the ground and with no choice Bonnie left through the fence with Noah. Bonnie and Noah looked back at Beth with sad faces and ran off. Beth just Let out a smile.

* * *

Back at the Hospital Dawn confronted Beth in her office with an Officer, Gormon and Joan dead.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Dawn said they were

Gormon attacked me. Just like he attacked Joan. Just like you let him. You know what's happening here and you let it happen. You're letting it happen." Beth said angrily

"So that we make it." Dawn said

No one's coming, Dawn. No one's coming. We're all gonna die and you let this happen for nothing." Beth said

Dawn then looked down to a broken picture and then hit Beth with an officer baton.

* * *

Beth was then back in stevens office so that he can treat her wounds.

Well that should about do it, you Should be ready to jump back into it in a couple more days." Steven said

How'd you know Trevitt was a doctor? That's why you had me give him the wrong meds, right? Why you had me kill him. 'Cause if he had lived, there'd be another doctor and Dawn wouldn't need you She wouldn't protect you." Beth said

Trevitt was an oncologist, I knew him. They would have kicked me out. Maybe Gorman, maybe he would have killed me. I didn't have a choice." Steven said

"Use everything you can use." Beth said in a disgusted tone

Steven then looked at his Painting he had in his office

"When they arrested Christ, Peter denied being one of his disciples. He didn't have a choice. They would have crucified him, too." Steven said walking out of the office.

Beth then looked at a pair of scissors.

Beth was walking out of Stevens office he spotted Eddie all bruised and a swollen Black eye. he spotted the pair of scissors that beth was holding

"What are you going to do?" Eddie said

Beth looked at Steven to give Eddie the Message. Beth walked passed him and as she was getting closer to Steven, she saw some officers rolling in Carol on a Stretcher. Beth had a shocked look on her face.

**Don't forget to leave a Review. Thank you all for your support. Bye for Now.**


	7. Self-help

Abraham, Glenn, Tara, Christa, Omid, Maggie, Rosita and Eugene were traveling on the bus with Abraham behind the wheel.

"You wanna know the Ironic thing about this trip to D.C?" Omid said

"What?" Tara said

"that was actually the next place me and Christa were going to next on our road trip, before all of this started." Omid said

" It felt so long ago after we planned that." Christa said

"Are cat must be pissed right now, It's a good thing he was an outside cat." Omid said humorously

" I think we got more important things to worry about other then are cat Omid." Christa said

"Yeah yeah I know, Help "Mr. Classified" here get to Washington D.C" Omid said about Eugene

"No need to be a smart ass." Rosita said

"It's just his "amazing" sense of humor you'll get use to it." Christa said

Rosita was then rubbing the top of Abraham's head.

"May the work I've done Speak for me, May the work I've done It's getting a little messy for you." rosita said about Abraham's Hair

"Speak for me, Gettin ready for retirement. Thinkin about becoming' a plumber, a sheepherder, or something." Abraham said

"You ain't herding sheep now, Abraham." rosita said

"Eyes on the Prize." Abraham said

"Damn right." rosita said

"Thats my girl. Maybe I'll let you shave me down all over, dolphin-smooth." Abraham said

"(Laugh) I'll cut it for you tonight." Rosita said

"Hey, maybe Rosita can give you a trim while she's at it. Party's getting a little long in the back. Or is it your source of power?" Tara said

"I ain't slayin' a lion anytime soon. I wouldn't be placing any wagers on seein' me dispatch a thousand Philistines with the jawbone of an ass." Eugene said.

"How long will it be? After you get on that terminal and do what you have to do? " Maggie said

" Depends on a number of factors including density of the infected around target sites worldwide." Eugene said

"Wait, target sites? Are you talking about missiles." Glenn said

"Thats classified." Eugene said

"Oh come on, not that shit again." Omid said

"I thought we were over that?" Glenn said

"What if we all live?" Eugene said

"The Secrets will matter then." Glenn said

"he does have a point." Christa said To Eugene

Anyway, the speed with which things normalize depend on a number of factors including worldwide weather patterns, which were modeled without the assumption that cars, planes, boats, and trains wouldn't be pouring hydrocarbons into the atmosphere this long. Changed the game quite a bit when it comes to air-transmissible pathogen." Eugene said

" Why the Hair?" Glenn said

"Because I like it." Eugene said

"Wow for second, I thought you were going to say it was classified." Omid said

"Alright Omid that's Enough." Christa said

" anyway, no one is taking scissors or clippers to it anytime soon." Eugene said

"Now that I think about it that man Kenny has one to." Tara said

"Just goes to show you, theirs nothing wrong with my hair. Not only did he like my hair but also my old boss, T. Brooks Ellis , the director of the Human Genome Project liked it as well. He said my hair made me look like, and I quote, "a fun guy," which I am." Eugene said

" Speaking of Kenny he did a good job helping us fix this bus." rosita said

"The mans got balls though, for a second I thought him and Abraham were going to fight." Tara said

"Well just be glad it didn't go that far." Abraham said

"Glenn, Maggie I've been meaning to ask? was Kenny always like that?" Christa said

"...No...He's just been through a lot." Maggie said

"What happened...if you don't mind me asking?" Omid said

" ...He lost his Wife and son a while back." Glenn said sadly

"Oh." Omid said sadly.

"How?" Christa said sadly

"...His son was bitten by a walker...his wife couldn't handle it...so she shot herself... I really don't want to get into it...that was a sad day...for all of us." Glenn said sadly looking at Maggie

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you think of bad memories." Christa said

Everybody was a little uncomfortable after hearing that, especially Abraham.

Suddenly the Buses engine started to let out smoke causing Abraham's view to be blocked, Abraham swerves into a damaged car that was in the middle of the road, which flips the bus to it's side. the noise of the impact started to attract walkers.

* * *

**( Abrahams Flashback: somewhere inside a store)**

**Abraham was beating down someone with a Unopened can, after he was finished beating down the man, Abraham snapped his Neck with his Foot.**

**"Ellen?, Ellen?" Abraham said trying to look around**

**As he was looking he saw his Wife and his Two children hiding away.**

**"Ellen, It's okay, your safe now. they can't hurt you anymore." Abraham said**

**Ellen along with Abrahams son and daughter looked at Abraham Terrified, they were shocked at what Abraham did to the men that harmed them. Abraham was covered in blood and his hands all bruised up. Abraham then took a look at his hands closely realizing what he did.**

* * *

**(Present Day: Back on the Bus)**

"Uhhh my head." Omid said trying to get up.

"What the hell happened?" Tara said

"We crashed that's what happened." Christa said

"Is Everyone Okay?" Rosita said

"Just peachy." Omid said

"Were fine." Glenn said helping up Maggie.

"How's Eugene?" Abraham said

"I'm fine." Eugene said still lying on his back.

They started to hear walkers bagging on the bus.

"The Engines on fire we need to get out right now." Rosita said

"Okay Everyone follow my lead." Abraham said using his legs to break open the back door of the bus.

Abraham. Rosita, Glenn, Maggie, and Christa were the first people to get out.

"Tara, Omid, you cover Eugene." Abraham said taking out some Walkers.

"You got it." Tara said

Omid, and Tara saw Eugene backing away from a walker that got caught in one of the buses windows. Tara kills it with her knife. Eugene was a little Startled.

"I know it sucks and it's scary but now it's time to be brave." Tara said handing him a knife. Tara got out of the bus.

"Come on "Mr. Classified", it's time to nut up or shut up." Omid said limping out of the bus helping taking care of the walker problem that was outside.

Eugene was the last person to get out. as he was standing there he could see everyone taking care of the walkers. he was the holding the knife he got very tightly. suddenly there two walkers coming towards him.

"Eugene!" Tara said stabbing one of the walkers in the head.

Omid got the other one and pushed it to the bus and then stabbing it in the head. another walker tried to get Tara from behind but Eugene stabbed it in the back trying to keep it away from her. Tara finished it off.

"Thanks." Tara said

Another walker tried to get Omid, Omid was trying to back away from it, but his leg even though fixed up, was still sore and causing him problems, Omid ended up tripping, and the walker was close to biting him.

"Omid." Christa yelled running to him in time and stabbing the walker in the head.

Omid picked himself up.

"are you okay?" Christa said

"I'm fine." Omid said

Everyone got done finishing off the walkers

"Is that all of them?" Glenn said

" I think so." Maggie said

"Check Eugene." Abraham said Tara

"I'm fine just cuts." Eugene said

"Check Him!" Abraham said to Tara

Tara went to check on Eugene.

"Is that your blood?" Maggie said looking at Abrahams Left hand.

"Damn thing opened up again." Abraham said looking at it

"I'll fix it." Rosita said.

" The First aid kit is in the bus. I'll go get it." Maggie said

Suddenly the bus was engulfed in flames.

" Well I guess it's the buses now." Omid said disappointed.

" So much for Kenny's "great" patch up work." Rosita said

"Well he did warn us not to wear out the engine for to long." Tara said

"it doesn't matter, We'll find another vehicle, the mission hasn't changed." Abraham said

" Th Devils Advocate, nothing more, The church is only 15 miles back." Eugene said

"No, we don't stop, we don't go back,We're at war, and retreat means we lose. The road fights back, the plan gets jacked. You all know that. Now, we will get through this because we have to. Every direction is a question. We don't go back!" Abraham yelled

Abraham was walking away But Glenn stopped him.

" you okay?" Glenn said

"Am as fit as damn fiddle." Abraham said continuing to walk forward.

"Look We're going with you. Your calling this thing I just need to know you're good." Glenn said

"Listen, I took a pretty hard shot to the sack with that crash. I am stressed and depressed to see that ride die, but if you say we're rolling on, I'm good." Abraham said

"Okay." Glenn said

"Don't worry we'll find what we need like we always do." Rosita said

'Maybe we can find some bikes, bikes don't burn.' Tara said

' yeah but the tires would though.' Omid said to Tara

"Alright everyone, were moving on." Abraham said

All of them started to walk away from the Burning bus hoping to find Transportation.

* * *

Later that night

After hours of Walking they finally find shelter at a nearby Library.

' everyone be careful' Abraham said

Everyone starts checking the library thourghly to make sure the close was clear, after the close was clear they decided to stay there for the night.

* * *

Omid and Christa.

Both omid and Christa decided to stay inside one of the offices that had a good window view of the moon.

'How's your leg?' Christa said getting a resting place ready

'It's fine,I'm just glad to have that bullet out of me...I could never thank bob enough helping me, along with you and everyone else back at the church.' Omid said

'Yeah...he was a good man. I just hope everyone else is able follow us to Washington.' Christa said

They both started to look out the window seeing the full moon they were silent for a second

...I shouldn't have let him get that med kit on his own...maybe he wouldn't have gotten bitten. Nows he's dead.' Christa said sadly

'Christa it wasn't your fault.' Omid said

'I know...I just wished that things didn't turn out that way.' Christa said sadly

' we won't forget him.' Omid said

Omid then gave Chista a hug and then a kiss. Christa started to cry a little.

'Once we get to Washington d.c thing will be different...and hey, once this is over...we can finally finish our great american road trip.' Omid said smiling at her.

Christa laughed a little she wiped her tears away and gave Omid a smile and started to kiss him back.

* * *

The Next Morning

Everyone was gathered in the main lobby of the Main Lobby.

"Well we tapped out on the Toilet water, the the Broad River is about five miles from here." Tara said

" Yeah, I think it would be best to stop there, first before we keep moving forward." Christa said

" I'm just about tired of drinking Dog Water." Omid said

"We got a vehicle right across the street and it just so happens to have 500 Gallons of water in it." Abraham said pointing to what was outside the window.

They all see a Fire Truck across the street.

All of them head outside towards the fire truck Abraham tries to start it and was successful of moving it only a few feet away, but the Firetruck stopped a few seconds later.

" Damn it, come on, just for once." Abraham said frustrated.

"Maybe we can find another vehicle?" Tara said

"If there was a ride worth shit, we would've seen it." Abraham said

"Well look at it, looks like this vehicle has done some crowd clearing." Maggie said said

" Yeah, the air filter must be more clogged up then a wad of hair in a shower." Omid said

" The Intake for the engine is on the roof the truck." rosita said

But as soon they could do anything else, walkers started coming out of a doorway that the truck was blocking.

"SHIT! Walkers!" Christa yelled.

Everyone was getting ready to fight, but there was to many of them to deal with and before they got overrun, Eugene used the Fire Hose on top the Firetruck to deal with the Walkers.

I been to eight county fairs and one goat rodeo. I never seen anything like that." Abraham said to Eugene

"Yeah, Nice work Mr. Classified." Omid said humoursly giving him a thumbs up.

"Well what now?" Maggie said

"I saw a goodwill over there by the bookstore, with some luck we may find some supplies." Glenn said

"alright, While you guys do that I'll get this Intake cleared up." Abraham said

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Tara said

"Don't worry, I can clear that Intake in two shakes." Abraham said getting on top of the Fire Truck.

As Abraham looked down he started to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Omid said

Abraham pointed at the ground and all of them saw a large message written in Red saying, "SICK INSIDE LET THEM DIE".

"What?! This shit is screwed up." Abraham said laughing a little.

* * *

Sometime Later they stop on the road to take a break.

" Whoa what the hell is that ?" Glenn said

"What?" Maggie said

"Winds picking up, your about to smell it." Glenn said

"UGH! who just shit themselves?" Omid said covering his nose.

" This stinks worse then shit, Omid." Christa said

' Well Whatever's making that stench, it ain't nothing nice." Abraham said

"Yeah? no shit? I thought it would be flowers." Omid said

"Smart-ass." Abraham said agitated walking towards the smell along with everyone else

They all started to walk ahead, and as they got a clear view up the street. they noticed a huge farm that was completely infested with walkers. Everyone was shocked.

"Lets go" Glenn said heading back

"Damn straight." Omid said

"Hold up." Abraham said

"We gotta go." Maggie said

" No, No we don't they can't hear us and they can't see us, not from here Were fine." Abraham said

"Yeah that is the Definiton of fine." Tara said sarcastically.

"We need the map we need to find a detour." Glenn said

"I'm not doing it. We detoured and detoured and detoured from Houston to Georgia. I'm not playing that game anymore." Abraham said

" So your planning on trying out the Life and Death Game now? this is crazy, look at that shit." Omid said Abraham pointing at the Farm

"We are not going through this. Okay? it isn't gonna happen" Glenn said to Abraham

"It's to Dangerous, we won't last a minute." Christa said

You got a shit storm behind door A and a storm of shit behind door B. If you're lucky, it's walkers or a shot-up truck. But sooner or later you get cornered. You wind up stayin' and you wind up killing We don't go back. We can't go back.' Abraham said

I'm not talking about going back. Just south a few miles." Glenn said

"No." Abraham said

"What the hell is wrong with you? we have a group here to think of you know." Christa said to Abraham

"And I have the fate of the world to think of to." Abraham said to Christa

"We already hit a full stop 'cause of an air filter compromised by innards. That will happen again." Eugene said

"Then we hit them with the hose." Abraham said

'The tank is empty Abraham." rosita said

" and if we floor it?" Abraham said

"We still hit them, they still slow us down, and then they stop us." Glenn said

"I'm not saying we just go straight." Abraham said

"Thats the way the road goes Jackass, not unless you plan on Detouring, which you clearly don't want to do!" Omid said Arguing to Abraham.

"Christa You better tell your boyfriend to shut the hell up." Abraham said Agitated.

"Abraham! We can't get through this!" Glenn yelled

We can get through! I know it! And that means we are not going south, going around, or going back!" Abraham said

"No." Rosita said

Abraham looked at Rosita

"there right." Rosita said

Abraham was getting pissed off, he walked towards Eugene and grabbed him by the arms taking him back to the Truck.

"I'm not gonna let you do this." rosita said

"Yes you are." Abraham said

"Let him go!" Glenn said putting his hands on Abraham

everyone was trying to get Abraham to stop and a full out argument took place and out of nowhere Eugene broke free from Abraham's grip and yelled out something that shocked everybody.

"IM NOT A SCIENTIST! I'm not a scientist." Eugene said

everyone looked at him.

" I lied. I'm not a scientist. I don't know how to stop it." Eugene said in a disappointing tone

They all just looked at him with unbelief.

"You are a scientist I've seen the things you could do." Rosita said

"I just know things." Eugene said

"you just know things?" Glenn said

"I know I'm smarter than most people, I know I'm a very good liar, and I know I needed to get to DC." Eugene said

"Why? Why would you lie to us?" Omid said

Because I do believe that locale holds the strongest possibility for survival, and I wanted to survive. If I could cheat some people into taking me there, well, I just reasoned that I'd be doin them a solid, too, considering the perilous state of the city of Houston, the state of everything." Eugene said

Abraham knelled down trying to cope on what Eugene just said

"You unbelievable son of a Bitch." Christa said in a angry tone.

"People died trying to get you here." Rosita said

I'm aware of that- Stephanie, Warren, Pam, Rex, Josiah, Dirk,Josephine...Ben...and Bob." Eugene said sadly

"You see, I lost my nerve as we grew closer, (voice breaks) for I am a coward and the reality of getting to our destination and disclosing a truth of the matter became some truly frightening shit. I took it upon myself to slow our roll. Find time to finesse things so then when we got there But at this moment, I fully realize there are no longer any agreeable options. I was screwed either way. I also lied about T. Brooks Ellis liking my hair. I do not know T. Brooks Ellis. But I did read one of his books, and he seemed like the type of guy that wouldn't blink twice at a Tennessee Top Hat." Eugene said

he then looked at Abraham

"Again I am smarter then you, now you may want to leave me here but-" Before Eugene can say anything else Abraham got up and Punched Eugene in the face twice causing him to back up to the Firetruck. Everyone was trying to hold Abraham back. Eugene fell unconscious to the ground with a thud.

Abraham was about to go after Eugene again, but Rosita got in his way with her hand towards her gun. warning him to back off. Abraham looked at his stitched up hand and saw that it was bleeding again he then backed off and started to walk away. He then fell to his knees almost breaking into tears.

* * *

**( Abrahams FlashBack)**

**Abraham was waking up and noticed that his wife and children were gone,**

**"Ellen? AJ? Becca?" Abraham said**

**he saw a note that read "Don't try to find us"**

**"oh no." Abraham said running out the store**

**Abraham**** was running as fast as he could to try and find them, but it was to late he saw that his wife and children were torn apart by walkers, Abraham fell to the ground and broke down in tears. he then took his gun out and was about to shoot himself but he heard a cry for help.**

**"HELP, Help Me!, Please" Eugene yelled trying to get away from the walkers.**

**Abraham then got up took out his knife and took care of the walkers that were chasing Eugene,**

**"Thank you, thank you.' Eugene said**

** Abraham then started to walk away.**

**"Wait, stop, you can't leave.' Eugene said**

**'Why?' Abraham said**

**'Because I'm on a very important mission.' Eugene said**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**


	8. Consumed

Bonnie and Noah were getting away from the hospital, after they knew the close was clear, they headed into a nearby store, Bonnie readied her gun to be sure there was no one else or walkers to attack them inside.

"I think the close is clear." Bonnie said

Noah was limping to a nearby chair so he could sit down. He was holding his leg in pain.

"how does it feel? is it broken?" Bonnie said

"I'll live, it's just swollen" Noah said

Bonnie looked out the window,

"I can't believe we just left Beth like that." Noah said

"There was nothing we could do, we would've gotten captured." Bonnie said

"Dammit." Noah said

"Don't worry we'll find out a way to get her and Eddie out of there." Bonnie said

"whats the plan?" Noah said

"Well...first of all we need to change out of these clothes, I'm sick of wearing this." Bonnie said searching through the clothes in the store

"Okay...What else" Noah said

" were going to need more firepower and I mean not just these sort of guns(Checks Pistol)...I only got a few rounds in this" Bonnie said taking out her pistol and picking out a Green Shirt and some pants, and finding a place to change, away from Noahs View.

"Where do you suppose we can find more guns." Noah said

"I don't know, We'll figure something out." Bonnie said getting dressed

* * *

After finding some new clothes and shoes to wear they decided to search through a huge building to see if they can find any supplies or weapons.

" did ya Find anythin yet." Bonnie said

"No, but I did find this." Noah said offering a bag of potato chips.

"good find...I was really hoping it was Sour cream an onion though. " Bonnie said getting some chips.

"You like that flavor?" Noah said

"Who doesn't?" Bonnie said

"Me." Noah said

As they were eating Noah noticed some marks on one of her arms.

"what are those?" Noah said

"What?" Bonnie said

"those." Noah said pointing at her arm.

"Oh...There Track marks." Bonnie said

"you took drugs?" Noah said

" Yeah before and after this started." Bonnie said

"I guess things weren't easy for you." Noah said

"I was a wreck...my old boyfriend is what got me into the stuff...It was stupid...After all this started it just got worse... We ran with some people and things were good for a while...He died of an overdose and I was alone...This couple, Leland and Dee took me in and helped me get my head straight." Bonnie said

"What happened to them?" Noah said

"...I don't want to talk about it." Bonnie said

"that's okay, it's your business." Noah said

" And then those officers found me, took me to the hospital, and now I'm here, things could've ended worse for me." Bonnie said finishing the chips

"Lets get moving." Noah said

* * *

Bonnie and Noah were traversing the huge building, as they were looking through they came across a sky bridge that had tents and sleeping bags everywhere that had walkers in them. at the end of the hallway they saw a chained up door.

" You think there maybe something in that room?" Noah said

"Maybe." Bonnie said

Both Noah and Bonnie were walking towards the door until suddenly they saw Carol crawling out of it. Out of pure instinct Bonnie took out her Pistol and aimed at her.

"Drop your weapon." Bonnie said

Carol complied and dropped her assault rifle and Noah picked it up. and as Noah did, Daryl came out to. He saw Bonnie and Noah aiming there weapon at Carol

"Daryl Don't." Carol said

"Get up." Noah said to Daryl crawling out

" lay down your crossbow." Bonnie said aiming her pistol.

"You two got some balls." Daryl said in a angry tone.

"Look, nobody needs to get hurt, we just need weapons thats it, so please put down the Crossbow." Noah said

Daryl complied and dropped the crossbow, and Bonnie picked it up.

"I'm sorry, but we need these to help out some friends of ours." Bonnie said in a regretting tone

"You look tough, You'll be alright." Noah said to Daryl

they Saw Daryl take out his knife

Noah and Bonnie took out there knives and cut open a couple of the tents that had one walker each. The walkers then came out of the two tents and went towards Carol and Daryl and Bonnie and Noah started to run off, Noahs leg was still hurt and couldn't go as fast so Bonnie helped him. they looked behind and saw Daryl and Carol taking care of the two walkers and saw Carol trying to aim at them with her revolver but Daryl Swiped it away, and then they saw them running towards them.

"Quick through the door." Bonnie said

Bonnie and Noah went towards the door, and closed it behind them and blocked it. they saw door trying to get open.

they both make it out of the building.

Sometime later they started traversing the streets,

"that was really stupid, we shouldn't have done that." Bonnie said reflecting on what they did

" I'm sure there fine, we need these guns to help Beth and Eddie." Noah said

"Do you even know how to use a crossbow?" Bonnie said

"How hard can it be." Noah said

suddenly they started to hear a vehicle out in the distance.

"Oh shit." Noah said

" we need to get off of the street." Bonnie said

Both Noah and Bonnie make it into another building it was kind of dark. Bonnie takes out a flashlight that she found earlier and started to look around.

they then saw a walker coming towards them Noah uses the crossbow to pin the walker the wall.

"well it seems you do know how to use it.. sort of." Bonnie said

as they were walking through the building. they came across a few more walkers Bonnie used a knife to kill one of them. and then used her gun to get the other one she missed a couple times. another walker Grabbed onto Noah making him drop the Assault rifle, Noah pushed the walker away, only for the walker to grab onto someone else, It was Carol. They then see Daryl come in and kill the walker that had Carol. Bonnie and Noah ran away, they saw an entrance way being blocked by a book shelf.

"Quick help me move this." Noah said

"Okay." Bonnie said

as they were trying to move the bookshelf, they turned around and saw Daryl running towards them. Daryl slammed both of them into the book shelf causing the book shelf to collapse on both Noah and Bonnie, Bonnie fell to the ground stomach first and Noah fell back first and Noah was trying to lift it up, While Bonnie was trying to crawl out. Bonnie tried to reach for her pistol but Daryl kicked it away and picked it up along with his crossbow.

"WHY are two following us.." Daryl yelled

"We weren't we thought you were." Noah said

"Bullshit." Daryl said

Daryl saw a pack of ciggerates and took out one.

"Come on man help us out". Noah said

" Nah, i already helped you two once it happening again." Daryl said smoking

they then saw a walker trying to get them from the unblocked entrance.

"you can't just leave us here" Bonnie said trying to get herself out.

"You two have fun with Hoss over there.' Daryl said walking away.

"you son of a bitch!" Bonnie yelled trying even harder to get free.

"Daryl Stop." Carol said

" CAROL YOU ALMOST DIED CAUSE OF THEM!" Daryl yelled

"But I didn't." Carol said

Daryl then looked at Bonnie and Noah again.

"Nah, let them be." Daryl said continuing on walking

"DARYL!" carol yelled

Please come on were sorry, were sorry." Noah said pleading

suddenly the Walker got out of the entrance and tried to get Noah.

"NOAH NO!" Bonnie yelled with tears in her eyes

Suddenly an Arrow pierced the walkers head, they looked and they saw that it was Daryl that killed it.

"thank you. thank you." Bonnie said,

both Daryl and Carol lifted the Bookcase u,p Bonnie crawled out and Daryl helped Noah up.

"they probably heard those shots from earlier... if they find us?" Noah said

"Who?" Daryl said

"Those people from the hospital." Bonnie said

Daryl was a bit surprised

"Is there a blonde Girl there? Did you two see a blonde girl?" Daryl said

"Beth? yeah she helped us get out, she's our friend, that's why we needed those weapons, so we can help her." Bonnie said

"Well were doing the same thing." Daryl said

Noah looked out the window.

"there coming we gotta go, we gotta go now." Noah said

Carol, Bonnie, Noah and Daryl were trying to get out of the building as fast as they can, they make it to the main lobby Carol ran outside first, while Noah, Bonnie and Daryl were still behind, as Noah, Bonnie and Daryl were making it outside the building they see a car hit Carol.

Daryl saw this and tried to run to her but Noah and Bonnie held him back, while hiding behind an interior Column.

The Officers then took out a Stretcher and put Carol on it. they put her in the vehicle and they drove off.

"WHY DID YOU TWO HOLD ME BACK!" Daryl yelled

"They're the only ones who can help Carol." Bonnie said

They have medicine, machines, a doctor. You went out there, you'd had to kill them, okay? And then she wouldn't get their help." Noah said

Is that what you want? We can get her back. We can get Both of them back. " Bonnie said

Daryl stopped struggling

What's it gonna take?" Daryl said

"A lot." Bonnie said

They got guns, people." Noah said

"So do we." Daryl said


	9. Crossed Pt 1

**(Gabriels Church)**

Everyone was trying to build defenses on the church, using anything they had, breaking down the Church Pews, to use as wood to cover the doors and windows or anything else. Lee was Talking to Carley.

"Do you got everything you need?" Carley said

" Yeah Don't worry, just make sure that everything is secured when we get back." Lee said

"Just be careful Lee." Carley said giving him a kiss. Lee then walks to Clementine

"Please bring Carol and Beth back safely." Clementine said sadly

"Were going to get them back Clementine, I promise." Lee said

Lee then gave Clementine a hug and walked out of the church along with Kenny, Molly, Rick, Tyresse, Sasha, Daryl, Bonnie and Noah While, Sarita, Clementine, Carl, Carley, Michonne, and Gabriel hold down the Church.

Carl and Sarita Closes the Door behind them. Michonne was carrying Baby Judith in her arms and Judith started to cry. Michonne put her back in the cooler with a blanket. But she was still crying.

"Maybe she's hungry, I'll see if we have any baby formula left." Carley said

"Wait I want to try something." Clementine said

Clementine then went to Judith to see if she can calm her down.

" Judith, Look." Clementine said all cheery

Clementine covered her face with her hands and then started to do Peekaboo, while making funny faces. Judith still started to cry but as Judith was paying attention to her she started to stop crying and then giggle.

" you calmed her down." Carl said

"I'm surprised that worked." Sarita said

"Good job Clementine, your acting more like a big sister to her everyday." Carley said

Gabriel was looking down at the blood covered floor, he bent down started to scratch it off.

Sarita went to him.

"Your going to need more then just your fingernails...you want me to get you a pail of water." Sarita said

"Yes, thank you." Gabriel said

Sarita went to fetch a pail of water. While Gabriel was still trying to get the blood steins off the floor.

* * *

(**Back With Abraham and GLenns Group)****  
**

Everyone was figuring out on what to do next, While Eugene was still unconscious

" So whats the plan now, do you think Washington is still a good destination?" Christa said

"I don't know, I think we should head back to the church, and tell everybody." Omid said

" We can't just leave him here." Tara said about Eugene

"you think we should get him back to the church?" Christa said said

"Moving him could make it worse." Rosita said

" Eugene's been like this for more then 20 minutes, he could be in a coma, we may not have a choice but to move him. lets hope he wakes up soon" Omid said

Rosita goes to Abraham to give him a bottle of water, he was still down on his knees just looking straight ahead.

" Take the bottle Abraham you haven't drank all day." Rosita said

Abraham just ignored her.

"My six-year-old nephew didn't pull this shit, take the bottle." Rosita handing him the bottle

Abraham just swiped it away with his hands.

"Don't do this Abraham." rosita said

Abraham was still silent not even looking at her.

"LOOK AT ME!" Rosita yelled.

Abraham got up and gave Rosita a menacing glare, Abraham then heard a gun being cocked. he turned and saw Maggie aiming his gun at him.

" Sit down or i'll put you down."Maggie said threateningly

Abraham just stared at her, and after a few seconds he went back in the same position he was in.

* * *

Back with Rick and Lee they were inside a building somewhere in Attlanta figuring out away to get Carol, Beth, and Eddie out of the hospital.

"Well, what's next on the agenda?" Noah said

At sundown we fire a shot into the air. Get two of them out on patrol, Then once it's dark enough that the rooftop spotter won't see us, We cut the locks on one of the stairways, take it to the fifth floor. I open the door, Daryl and Molly will take the Guards out.

"Knocking them out or killing them?" Molly said

This is all about us doing this quiet, keeping the upper hand, They're not expecting us. You do what you think is best." Rick said

"Alright" Molly said

"and From there, we fan out. Knives and silenced weapons. We need to be fast. Tyreese, Sasha, take them.

Daryl and Molly you take care of whoever is in the kitchen. while Kenny, Bonnie and Noah search for Beth, Carol, and Eddie and provide them with cover. Lee and I got Dawn, If there smart the rest of them will give up." Rick said

"And what if things go bad? All it takes is one of those cops going down the hall at the wrong time." then it's not quiet, All hands on deck." Tyresse said

"We're talking about a lot of bullets flying around." Kenny said

"If that's what it takes." sasha said

"It's not." tyresse said

"We can't be reckless with this Sasha, this plan won't work if all of us end up dead when were inside, and even with Noah and Bonnies layout of the hospital, they'll still have the advantage with guns and numbers." Molly said

"I have an idea, why not get a few of Dawns Officers out here, we do an even trade, theirs for ours., Everybody goes home. " Tyresse said

"That might work, but judging by what Noah and Bonnie told us about her, she doesn't sound like the type of person who will take that situation lightly, the negotiation could turn sour really fast." Lee said

"And if it does, we'll just end up trying to kill each other anyway." Kenny said

"So theres a fifty-fifty chance for both plans to backfire. the only problem is which plan is worth risking to do." Molly said in frustration.

"You say this Dawn person, she's just trying to keep it together, right?" Daryl said to Noah and Bonnie

Trying and doing are two different things." Noah said

"She needs those officers to keep people in line." Bonnie said

" and if We take Four of her cops away. what choice will she have? everybody goes home. like what Tyresse says." Daryl said

Rick agrees with that plan and sets it in motion.

* * *

**(Gabriels Church)**

Gabriel was still scrubbing the blood off the floor, While Carl was gathering all the weapons they had right in front of Gabriel

" Pick one. You need to learn how to defend yourself. We can teach you." Carl said

"Defend myself? they said they'd go." Gabriel said

"Those people were liars and murderers." Clementine said

"Just like us." Gabriel said

"We defended ourselves." Carl said

"Yeah, they would've killed us, we lost people because of them, they got what they deserved." Clementine said getting upset.

" Clementine." Carley said looking at her.

"Sorry. but Carls right, these doors won't protect you forever, Sooner or later your going to have to face the outside." Clementine said to Gabriel

"And once your out there, your gonna find trouble you can't hide from, you need to know how to fight." Carl said

Gabriel stopped what he was doing and then slowly picked up the Machete.

"Good choice, but your not holding it right You've got to be able to drive it down 'cause sometimes their skulls aren't as soft and you need to be able" Before Carl could say anything else he could se Gabriel ready throw up.

"I'm sorry" Carl said

"No, it's fine." Gabriel said collecting himself.

* * *

**(Grady Memorial Hospital)**

**Beth was moping the floor while she overhearing Dawn and another officer**

"That's your plan, huh?" Dawn said

Look, we are doing everything we can. Licari is out in the sedan right now. and If there is a sign of any of them, were going to find them.

You just told me that your plan was counting on "both" of them screwing up Donnel."Was there anything else?" Dawn said agitated

Yes, actually, there was. The patient in exam room two, she was half dead when I brought her in. She's not looking so good. This ain't Pin the Tail On the Donkey. Are we really gonna keep wasting valuable resources on this lady? Donnel said

How much electricity does your DVD take?" Beth said

"Excuse me?" Donnell said

We have very limited resources here? You charge it every day." Beth said

"Are you kidding me?" Donnell said

Beth." Dawn said

That woman has been here one day. What good is this place if it doesn't try to save people?" Beth said

Turn off the machines. Tell Edwards to take the patient off of his rounds. If she pulls through on her own, then fine. But you're right. She's not worth the effort." Dawn said

Donnell walks out of the room closing the door

" You just killed that woman. Who do you think I have to side with?" Dawn said

Tell him. Tell him you changed your mind." Beth said

"You don't know how fragile this thing is. There's nothing I can do. So you'll just have to do it. You're gonna save that woman's life." Dawn said giving Beth a key.

"This is to the drug locker. I don't even trust Edwards with this, So take it." Dawn said

Beth takes the key and walks out.

As she was walking down to Edwards to office to figure out which medicine she needs for Carol she bumps into Eddie

"Eddie I need your help with something." Beth said

"what is it?" Eddie said

* * *

**(Glenn and Abrahams Group)**

"There's a creek up the road a few miles southwest of here." Glenn said

I'll stay here." Maggie said

Are you sure?" Glenn said

"I am" Maggie said

"Don't worry Glenn, I'll stay here to." Christa said

" I'll help you guys get some water to, I'll do anything to get away from toilet water." Omid said

"Alright we'll be back soon." Glenn said

Glenn, Tara, Rosita, and Omid go to the creek.

"So...Rosita what are your plans now that the "Mission" has been Compromised ." Omid said

"that's not funny Omid." rosita said

"It's not not not funny." Tara said

"What? To soon?" Omid said

"Look I know what your trying to do Omid, but now is really not the best time." Rosita said

"Alright I'll shut up about it. but seriously what are your plans? Do you still want to go to D.C?" Omid said

I get that we're all dealing with things in different ways- Listen, I don't know what to do without DC anymore, but I'm not dealing with it. I'm over it. I just want Eugene to be okay." Rosita said

"Not to sound like a total jackass right now, but Eugene kind of deserved it in my opinion." Omid said

"Eugene wasn't strong. He isn't fast. He doesn't know how to use a weapon. The truth hurts, but he's useless. He had one skill that kept him living.  
Are we supposed to be mad at him 'cause he used it?" Tara said

"Damn right" Glenn said

" I'll give him the benefit of the doubt though, he maybe a liar, but he sure knows a lot of cool science stuff." Omid said

* * *

**Back with Maggie and Christa.**

" We should cover him up, it's not good for him to be exposed to the sun like this." Maggie said

"What do you suggest." Christa said

Maggie got up and head for the back of the fire truck, Christa saw her take out the ladder.

"Can you help me with this?" Maggie said to Abraham

Abraham was just silent.

"Here let me help." Christa said

Maggie and Christ take the opposite ends of the ladder and bring it to Eugene. Maggie places it in position.

Christa goes into the Fire truck to get a blanket she gets and puts it on the ladder shading Eugene.

"That should do it, now if only this fat bastard can wake up, we can move on from this." Christa said

Maggie goes to try to give Abraham some water, but still refused.

"Get over yourself. You're not the only one who lost something today. It's never gonna get any better than this." Maggie said walking away from him.

* * *

**(Grady Memorial Hospital)**

"You know the plan right?" Beth said

"Don't worry I won't screw this up." Eddie said walking into position.

"Eddie...Thank you." Beth said

"Don't worry about it." Eddie said

Eddie goes into Position, he starts to smoke, and then to start coughing wildly, and collapse onto the ground, Getting a few police officers attention. that were by the Medical cabinet.

"whats going on Over there." An officer said

"It's Eddie he's inhaled to much." another officer said

As Eddie was Distracting the cops Beth took the time to get the Medicine she needs for Carol. When Beth finally gets the stuff she needs she walks away passing the Officers. Eddie then stopped what he was doing.

"Man (cough) I got to stop smoking so hard (cough)." Eddie said collecting himself.

* * *

**(Atlanta Downtown)**

Three officers by the name of Shepherd Lamson and Leonard were in a car patrolling the city trying to look for Noah and Bonnie, They then heard a gunshot again. and noticed Noah and Bonnie down an alley. they started to give chase as Noah and Bonnie were running away, as soon as Noah and Bonnie exited the alley the police car stopped them in their Tracks and two of the officers exit the vehicle with there guns aiming at them, While the other Officer stayed in the Drivers Seat.

"Hands up and turn around, Both of you" Shepherd said

Noah and Bonnie dropped their guns and turned around as both of the Officers zip tie their hands.

"you two let us know if there tight okay. I thought you two were smart" The male officer said to them

"You think we wouldn't hear you you two? Where are those rotters you two were shooting at?" Shepherd Officer

Suddenly they heard A whistle and saw Daryl, Rick, Lee, Sasha, Kenny and Tyresse aiming at them. but before The third Officer could do anything he heard a click of a gun he looked to his side and saw Molly pointing her gun at him through the open Passenger Window.

"Get out of the car now." Molly said threateningly

"Just do what they say Leonard." The Male Officer said

"Fine" Leonard said

The officer just looked at her with a menacing look and got out. Molly kept her gun on him as he went into position.

What do you want? Whatever this is, we can help." Lamson said

"You do what we say, and we don't hurt you." Lee said

" now Put your guns on the floor and kneel." Rick said

The Officers did as they were told Daryl, Kenny and Sasha started to Zip tie there hands

"We need to talk, theirs water if you need some and food." Rick said

As they were preparing to go one of the Officers spoke.

"Mind if I ask you something? The way you talk the way you carry yourself, were you a cop? Believe it or not, I was, too." Lamson said

"that's Lamson, he'll be down with this, he's one of the good ones" Noah said

Lamson couldn't help but look at Lee.

"Have we met before?" Lamson said curiously

No we haven't." Lee said

and as soon as they could do anything Else, another car shows up and Rick Lee and Kenny start shooting at it. the Car stopped and an Officer by the Name of Licari that was in it started shooting at them. Everyone started running to cover. and the three officers still zip tied, got up and went into the vehicle and started to drive off, Sasha got out of cover and was able to shoot one of the tires.

"Come on." Rick said Everyone

They started to run to the other side of the building, and as they did they saw the car completely abandoned, along with some walkers melted on the floor. and a burnt up trailer.

" Everyone keep your eyes peeled." Lee said

and as they were looking they saw Lamson and Shepherd running. Lee, Rick, Tyresse, Sasha, Bonnie, Noah and Kenny gave chase, While Molly and Daryl were still investigating the scene.

They slowly walked to the trailer Daryl gave Molly a Signal to investigate behind the Trailer While Daryl Checked the Front Entrance. Molly Had her Pistol Ready and went behind the Trailer. Daryl Opened the door and noticed nobody inside Daryl then heard a gunshot. suddenly Licari ran towards Daryl using the door Daryl opened to catch him by surprise and tackled him, as they were Fighting Daryl saw Leonard Fighting Molly, Daryl saw Leonard pushing Molly towards the hood of the the Police car. and started to Choke her. Molly then cupped her hands and clapped both of Leonard Ears, causing him to lose his grip, Molly then kicked Leonard pushing him away from her, Molly then saw Daryl in Trouble as Licari had Daryl down close to one of the Walkers melted on the Street, Molly Took Hilda Out and But Leonard Grabbed Molly from behind making her drop Hilda, She then Elbowed him in the stomach she turned around and kicked him on the other side of his stomach. As Molly went for another Kick, Leonard grabbed her leg picked her up and slammed her into the ground, Daryl wasn't doig to good either but after Reaching for a walkers Head, he grabs it and slams it into the Licari's face Getting him off of him. As For Molly, as soon as Leonard can do anything else a bullet hits him in the shoulder knocking him off Molly. Molly Looked and saw that it was Lee that shot him, and Rick was aiming his Gun at Licari

"Next time I won't miss Get up Now!" Lee said to Leonard holding his injured shoulder

"Okay you assholes win." Licari said to Rick and Lee

Rick was just Giving Licari a look.

"Rick, Rick, we'll need him for the even trade." Daryl said

Rick backed off as he was going zip tie him.

"Are you okay Molly?" Lee said

Molly wiped off the blood from her nose.

"I'll live." Molly said

Lee then looked at Leonard.

"Consider yourself lucky." Lee said going to him to zip tie him.

" I don't think I would consider myself lucky." Leonard said

**Hello Everyone I hope that Everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving this year, I'm sorry about this but this chapter will be split into two parts, I am still trying to think of more Material and Dialogue that I want to write about for this Episode, and with the Mid-season finale Right around the corner I really want to know how this Half of the Season ends before I continue. Thank you all for your Support, Leave a Review and a Like and i will see you guys next time. Bye For Now.**


	10. Crossed Pt 2

**(The Creek)**

Glenn started collecting water in a water bottle to check it. and noticed that it was really dirty.

"Well so much for this water." Omid said

"You think it's any clearer upstream." Tara said

"Probably not" Glenn said

Rosita then ripped a piece of Fabric

"Doesn't matter, Let me see the bottle." Rosita said to Glenn

Rosita started gathering some pebbles and puts it into the half cut plastic bottle and puts the dirty water on top to make a homemade filter.

"How did you learn to make a water filter in two minutes." Tara said

"Eugene taught me, takes a while but it'll clear then we can boil it." Rosita said

"It seems Eugene isn't entirely Worthless if he can teach you that." Omid said to Rosita

Were you with Abraham before it all happened?" Tara said

No I was with other people just trying to make it." Rosita said

"How'd you two end up together?" Omid said

"We crossed paths in Dallas. Me and my group, we were fighting off some dead ones and he jumped in from out of nowhere with that big truck.  
Rest in peace. He had Eugene in the cab. And afterwards, he told me that he was trying to save the world. And that he saw what I could do. And he wanted my help. He was the first person to ask me for that since this all started. Maybe he was lying, too." Rosita said

As they were talking they saw some splashes in the Water.

"What the hell?" Omid said

"Those are ripples, that's Fish." Glenn said surprisingly

" and given that this is filthy water down here, I'm guessing it's catfish." Omid said

" Come on, I have an idea, " Glenn said walking off.

Glen and everyone else walk back to where they found some walkers that were stuck underneath a fallen Telephone pole, Omid, Rosita, Glenn and tara kill them and start taking what they could use from the walkers, Clothes, Supplies etc.

" whats your plan?" Rosita said

" Were going to make a fishing net. Kenny showed me a while back on how to make one." Glenn said

Tara then went to a walker and pulled out a BackPack.

"Would this be good to" Tara said Lifting it up.

"Yeah good find." Glenn said

Tara then opened the Back pack and started to drop out the items that were in it. One of the items being a Yo-Yo. Tara picked it up and started playing with it. as they were walking back to the creek Omid noticed it.

"Is that a Yo-Yo" Omid said

"It sure is." Tara said playing with it.

"Do you know any cool tricks?" Omid said

"Not really, Do you?" Tara said

"...Well I don't mean to brag, But yeah I know a few tricks." Omid said

"Here. Knock yourself out, I want to see." Tara said tossing him the Yo-Yo

"Okay." Omid said getting the Yo-Yo ready

Omid then took the Yo-Yo and whipped it down, and then the bottom of the yo-yo was still spinning and Omid then Brought the Yo-Yo Right back.

Cool." Tara said

"that trick was called "The Sleeper. Now this one is called "Around the Corner"" Omid said

Omid then took the Yo-Yo and did a Sleeper, lifted it up by the back of his arm and then tugged it back.

"where did you learn to do all that." Tara said impressed

"lot and lots of Practice, I use to play with Yo-Yo's a lot as a kid, It's been years since I played with one, but at least I know I still got it." Omid said Handing her back the Yo-yo.

" I can teach you if you want." Omid said

"that would be awesome." Tara said walking offering him a knuckle bump.

Omid returned the Gesture.

* * *

**(Old Building in Atlanta)**

**Rick/Lee's Group Take the four Officers to there Safehouse.**

"Your plan is going to get me and my friends killed." Lamson said

"Were gonna make it work." Rick said

It would work if you had different cops to trade. Dawn's running Grady into the ground. A bunch of us want her out and she knows it." Shepherd said

"And besides why should we trust you, Especially when you have someone like him with you guys." Leonard said about Lee

"And whats wrong with that?" Kenny said

"I know this man, Lee Everett, College Professor, The Man that killed the State Senator, I was one of the Police Officers on the scene of that crime... I know what this man can do...and you expect me to just go along with this?" Leonard said looking at Lee

"That Doesn't matter Anymore." Lee said in a mad tone.

"Besides you should be worried on the situation that's happening now." Rick said

"Dawn is smart, theirs a good chance you can't make this deal and that'll leave us all dead., But if you let us go, we'll take care of Dawn ourselves and then we'll let your friends go and this is over." Sheperd said

" No were not gonna do that." Rick said

""Do all of you want to die?" Sheperd said

"This can work, But you've got to be able to talk to her." Lamson said

"Noah and Bonnie Told us all about her, we know who were dealing with." Lee said

"I known her for Eight Years, I know this women, And my only interest is peaceful resolution, not dying, and sleeping in my bed tonight.  
So, please, let me help you people. Please." Lamson said

* * *

**(Gabriels Church)**

Sarita was reading a bible that Gabriel provided her. Clementine wanted to talk to her to get t know her better.

"High Sarita." Clementine said

"Oh high Clementine." sarita said putting the book down.

"So ummmm. How did you meet Kenny?" Clementine said

" Oh I found him sitting at a bar in old Country Club." sarita said

"Country Club?" clementine said

"Yeah, he was a bit drunk when I found him couldn't lift a fly afterwards, a bit depressed, He barely told me anything, but he did mention you and everyone else." sarita said

"So your okay being with us even after everything that happened?" Clementine said

"Of course, I don't know were I'd be If I hadn't bumped into Kenny, He helped save my life." Sarita said

"Do you like him?" Clementine said

"...I think he's a good man." sarita said

Clementine was then looking at Carl taking care of Judith with Michonne and Carley, Michonne then walked to the room where Gabriel said he was laying down in to check on him to see if he was alright.

"Do you like that boy?" Sarita said

Clementine was bit surprised and turned back to Sarita.

"I've noticed how your looking at him, do you have feelings for him Clementine?" Sarita said

"...It's just...I"m nervous okay...It's just we've been through a lot together and...I don't know? " Clementine said nervously

" It's alright to be Nervous, your young, but theirs going to be a time when your going to have to face those feelings... I was nervous the same way when I was your age." Sarita said chuckling.

"you where?" Clementine said

"Yep, Back when I was in school I had a crush on a certain boy for a long time, His name was David he was a good friend of mine and we hung out a lot, I was to nervous to tell him about how I felt about him, but after a while I finally got the courage to tell him and I told him how I felt about him?" sarita said

"And?" clementine said

"sadly he didn't have the same feelings." Sarita said

"Oh?" clementine said

"But it was okay, now I knew and I was able to move on from it...I learned it's not good to bottle up your feelings..otherwise it will eat at you." Sarita said

Clementine just sat down thinking on what to do or say.

* * *

(Atlanta)

Everybody was preparing on what to do for the Exchange.

"She'll tell you she won't make a deal. She'll tell you she won't compromise. But she will." Lamson said

"She always does." Leonard said

Just- just know who you're talking to,What I'm really concerned is that Dawn will recognize your friend Lee." Lamson said

"I wouldn't worry to much, given by how things are now, I highly doubt she'll remember him." Leonard said

"Probably heading out in the next 10 minutes or so." Kenny said

Anything you need before we leave?" Rick said

"Some Water would be good." Lamson said

"Will do." Rick said walking away to get some water.

* * *

Molly was in another part of the building lost in thought. Lee walked up to her.

"Lost in thought?" Lee said

"Yeah just thinking about the plan, and that it's really going to work out." Molly said

"Well what do you think?" Lee said

"I think that it's not going to run smoothly like that officer said it will, I mean should we really take his word for it that this'll work?" Molly said

"I don't know, but if theirs a chance to get Carol and Beth out of there without killing anybody we have to take it, We've already spilled to much blood as it is, ." Lee said thinking about the incident at the Church.

"Come on, we need to get ready for the Exchange." Lee said

As Molly and Lee were walking out of the room they Sasha and Kenny on the ground. Tyresse was checking his Sister as Kenny was picking himself up.

"What the hell happened!?" Molly yelled.

"A couple of those Officer assholes... Lamson and Leonard, Sandra was trying to help out Lamson and Leonard take out a certain walker, Sasha asked for my help and so I did, Lamson Knocked Sasha out but before I could react Leonard Kicked in me in the Crotch and Ran off with him, Damn Bastard...Rick ran after them about a minute ago." Kenny said in pain."

"Shit, what about everyone else?" Lee said

"Daryl, Noah and Bonnie are keeping an eye on the Other officers,." Tyresse said

" If either one of them makes it back to the hospital and informs everyone?" Molly said

"Shit. Ricks going to need some help." Lee said.

"I'm coming with you, I'm a fast runner." Molly said

"Okay we need to hurry." Lee said

Both Lee and Molly Run out as fast as they can, hoping to catch up With Rick and the two Officers.

**Hello Everyone I'm back! Sorry that it took so long to post this final part but now that I have finally gotten over the Mid-season finale of The Walking Dead Season 5, and that my Finals is over and I am now enjoying my Vacation I am continuing to write again. This is also my 1 Year Anniversary of writing my Fanfiction Story I can't believe it's been this long since I started Writing, I would also like to thank you All that have been folllowing and Favoriting my stories since the very beginning, and Also A special Shout out to fanfiction writer Jlogofilmsgame for inspring me to write these stories in the first place, I would also Like to thank. Fanfiction Writers and/or Reviewers**

**twd2010/ supermario 675/ clem2018,/Zombieslayer995/ xxTwdADDICTEDXX/ JPfan0922/ watchmen1985/ fanfictionisahobby/ Kw/ wyvern97/ ReviewerDWJ/ ShadowHunter94/ NN009/ FanfictionCrossoverMaster15/ and micdonalboss**

**Thank all of you for Reviewing and telling me how you felt about the story, I will try to Get the Mid Season finale chapter out by Christmas, Consider it a Christmas Present from me to all of you guys. **

**EVERYONE HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND I HAPPY NEW YEAR AND I WILL SEE YOU GUYS IN FEBRUARY. BYE FOR NOW.**


	11. Coda Pt 1

Leonard and Lamson make it to the police car and try to cut there binds by using the front of the car.

"Shit man this idea was so stupid, were going to get our asses killed." Leonard said

"We have to get back to the hospital Leonard, we have to tell them what's going on, we don't know those people." Leonard said trying to get his binds off.

"And if we do tell Dawn what then? We just arm up, guns blazing?" Leonard said

But before Lamson could say anything else. they could hear a gun shot really close by, so with quick thinking they decided to split up in different directions, Rick was a good yard away from the police car and he saw Lamson and Leonard split up.

"Shit." Rick said to himself frustrated running to the Police car

"RICK!" Lee said in the Distance

rick turned around and saw Lee and Molly coming towards him taking a care of a couple walkers in there way way.

"Where are they?" Molly said

"They split up." Rick said

"Which way?" Lee said as they were running towards the car.

"One of them went in that Direction, you handle him, I got the other one." Rick said pointing in the Direction Leonard went and getting into the police car. Molly and Lee Ran in the direction Leonard went as Rick drove off in the car Trying to Catch Lamson.

Leonard was running and running and noticed the Hospital in the far distance. he looked and noticed there were walkers coming towards him, so he started running in another Direction and as he was running he noticed there was fence blocking his way he was still trying to get his binds free by using force but it was no use so he decided so sit down on the ground and tried to bring his hand underneath his leg so he can gets his hands in front, Walkers were closing in on him

"Shit. Come on." Leonard said getting his arms under his legs.

before the walkers got close to him he finally got his hands infront of him and stood up a walker got to him and tried to bite him pinning him to the fence, as Leonard was trying to keep the walker away by using his ziptied hands, but there was still more walkers coming his way, and with no choice Leonard was just standing closing his eyes accepting his fate until he heard a gunshot blowing a walkers brains out, he opened his eyes and saw Lee and Molly taking care of the Walkers Molly was taking trying to take on three walkers at once using her skills and Hilda after killing Two of them the third walker grabbed her by the arm.

"LEE!" Molly yelled Punching the Walker in the face trying to get the walker off. Lee Ran to Molly helping her kill the walker.

Leonard took this Opportunity to use his teeth to get the Ziptie off, Leonard Chewed and Chewed and finally bitten off the Ziptie , he then tried to Climb over the Fence.

Lee then killed the Walker that had Molly. and looked and saw that Leonard was trying to climb over the Fence. Lee Runs to Leonard and grabs and throws him to the ground on his back. and before Leonard can get up Lee aims his gun right at him.

"Alright, Alright you win." Leonard said staring at

Lee didn't hold back he still held his gun at him,

"Lee we have him it's over." Molly said

Lee was pissed, he just wanted to shoot this guy, almost jeopardizing the plan, and almost getting him and Molly killed just to get him back.

"So are you just going to shoot me again? I should've expected this coming from a man like you." Leonard said in an angry tone.

Lee put his gun away, that kind of shocked Leonard.

"Get up." Lee said

Leonard slowly picked himself up, Lee then took him by the collar.

"You do this shit again I will shoot you next time." Lee said to Leonard right in his face.

Looked right in Lee's face and then Leonard had a struck of fear, and he knew he wasn't bluffing.

"Now Move." Lee said pushing him

and then out in the distance they heard a gunshot.

**(Intro)**

**Hello and Merry Christmas, I know this Chapter is a little bit short but I wanted to get this chapter out as fast as possible for all of you guys, Don't worry the next chapter will be much Longer. Bye for now.**


	12. Coda Pt 2 (Finale)

**(Gabriels Church)**

Carley Michonne, and Sarita were talking, While Carl was sitting down by himself by Judith. Clementine sat right next to him.

"It's nice to see her like this, it's Peaceful." Clementine said

" She probably wouldn't have settled down if you hadn't done those silly faces at her...it was cute." Carl said

"You thought I was cute?" Clementine said

Carl then realized what he said and then tried to come up with something to say.

"Wha..No. I thought that what you did was cute." Carl said nervously

"Oh, so you don't think I'm cute." Clementine said

"No..No I meant." Carl said staggering.

Clementine gave Carl a slight punch to the arm.

"Thanks, Jerk."Clementine said in a friendly manner

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Carl said

"I know...your a good friend." Clementine said

they were silent for a second.

"Clementine I-" Before Carl could say anything else they started to hear banging from the outside screaming for help.

"PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR! I KNOW NOW!" Gabriel Yelled

"Is that Gabriel?" Sarita said

"Quick we got to get him inside!" Carley said

Carl Rushes to the Door Along with Clementine and they try to pry the wood that nailed onto the Door.

"Quick move out of the way!" Michoone said getting the Ax.

Michonne then started to break the wood that was covering the Door while Gabriel Outside was trying to keep the walkers away from him. as soon as Michonne got done hacking at the Door,She took the Wood off and opened the Door letting Gabriel in. Carley, Clementine, and Carl had there guns ready and started shooting the Walkers that were coming inside.

"GET BACK!" Michonne said to everyone, she took out her sword and tokk out a few walkers that were coming towards her, Realizing that it was losing battle she backed off and started to run away, Sarita Picked up Judith and held her tightly and ran into the next room with everyone. They closed the door behind them and Gabreil was trying to keep the Door closed.

"Quick go down their it'll take to the back of the Church." Gabriel said

Carl, Clementine, Carley, Sarita/Judith climbed down and crawled out. Michonne was next

"just go...its worth it, I'm not going to leave until guys go first." Gabriel said holding the door.

Michonne then dropped down and crawled out Carley helped her up.

"Wheres Gabreil?" Carley said

Before she could say anything they saw Gabriel Crawling out.

Michonne helped him up.

" I can't run anymore." Gabriel said

"Your not running." Michonne said

Everyone then ran to thr front of the church. Calr and Clementine were taking care of some walkers that were pinned on some spikes, Carley gotten a long flat wooden board waiting for Michoone and Carl to close the front door trapping the Walkers inside. Carley kept the Board on whilke Clementine and Carl were nailing it onto the Door with there guns. Michonne Wrapped a Belt around the DoorKnobs as an Extra Precaution. they all backed away from the church to catch there breaths

"That was close." Sarita said putting Judith in her holder on Carls Back.

"Where did you go?" Michonne said said to Gabriel.

"to the School...I had to see...I had to know." Gabriel said

"Well I hope it was worth it, you put us and these kids in danger by leading them here." Carley said to Gabriel

"Calm down Carley, Lets just be thankful that nobody got hurt," Sarita said

"I am thankful...Sorry I shouldn't have lashed out like that." Carley said to Gabriel.

"No...you have every right to lash out at me, "I'm" Sorry." Gabriel said to Carley

"It's Okay." Carley said

Suddenly they heard the door cracking as the Walkers were starting to break free. Clementine Sarita, Caarley and Carl took out their guns.

"Where do we go." Gabriel said

But before the Walkers could break free All of them see a Fire truck driving towards the Entrance of the Church keeping the walkers Inside. Abraham, Maggie, Glenn, Tara, Rosita Christa and Omid get out of the Fire Truck While Eugene was still unconscious in the Fire Truck. Everyone was starting to greet each other.

"Your all back." Michonne said Giving Maggie a hug.

"Eugene lied he doesn't know how to stop it, but Washington isn't the end, Where is everybody?" Glenn said

"Maggie they found Beth, she's alive." Clementine said

"What?" Maggie said

"Some People have her, but the others went to get her back." Michonne said

"Where?" Maggie said

"Grady Memorial Hospital." Michonne said

Maggie covered her mouth and almost breaks into tears.

"Come on, lets blow this joint and save your sister." Tara said to Maggie

* * *

**( Atlanta)**

Lee and Molly were walking back With Leonard as they Saw Rick Driving towards them. he gets out of the car and walks towards them.

"Did you kill him?" Leonard said

Rick didn't say anything. Leonard just put his head down

"Rick?" Lee said

"He wouldn't stop...I had to." Rick said

"Shit, so what now?" Molly said

"First lets get him back, we need to tell everyone else." Rick said

Back at the Building everyone was waiting for Rick, Lee and Molly to comeback, when they did they Saw that they caught Leonard but Lamson was nowhere in sight, Rick went to talk to Daryl a few feet away from everyone. Kenny then started to Walk Towards Leonard.

"Kenny calm down, he needs to be unharmed." Lee said

Kenny looked at Leonard

"Your a lucky bastard." Kenny said to Leonard angry grabbing him and putting him down with the the other officers.

Leonard just looked at his fellow Officers they both of them looked at him Leonard nodded at them both to insure them about what happened to Lamson. the Female Officer Shepherd Saw Daryl and Rick walk towards them and then she spoke.

"Lamson was a good a man...he was attacked by rotters saw it go down" Shepherd said

"What?" Leonard said

Your a damn good liar." Rick said

Sheprherd what are you doing." Leonard said

"were hanging by a thread here Leonard he was attacked by rotters thats the story." Shepherd said looking at Leonard and then to Rick.

"You said the trade was a bad Idea what changed?" Daryl said

"Lamson was our shot...It's either this or guns blazing right we don't want that." Shepherd said

"If this is some bullshit and things god south." Daryl said

" I know the good ones from the bad, let us help you." Shepherd said

Rick then turns to Officer Licari.

How about you, you wanna live? how much? Rick said to Licari

"Dawn's afraid she'll look weak in front of us. Thinks it'll tip things against her. Hell, it will. She'll see this trade as a rip-off if she thinks you took out one of our guys. So it's a good thing Lamson got aced by rotters." Licari said

Rick then Looked at Leonard.

And what about you? With that stunt you pulled earlier I have a good Reason not to trust you." Rick said

Leonard looked at down to the ground

"Answer." Lee said

"I have met a lot of people during this whole thing, Good people who are in that hospital, people that saved my life, I thought I was doing the right thing, and now everything just turned worse, and the last thing that I want is a bloodbath between anybody, I'm in, I wont say a word." Leonard said

* * *

**(Grady memorial Hospital)**

Beth was checking up on Carol, Eddie then walked in

"How's she doing?" Eddie said

"She's alright..I never did thank you for helping me get the medicine." Beth said

"Don't worry about it...your my friend

I don't suppose you have any more of that stuff you smoke." Beth said

"Yeah...this is my last one." Eddie said taking it out.

"is it okay I can have it?" Beth said

"i never considered you a smoker..but okay but you can't smoke it here." Eddie said giving the joint to her and a match

"Don't worry..I just want some time alone, is it okay you can look out for her." Beth said putting it in her pocket

"don't worry I'll make sure she's safe." Eddie said

"Thank you." Beth said walking out of the room

As she was walking down the hall she noticed one of the officer named ODonnel yelling at an old man

Should I use smaller words? Is the directive fix the hole in my sleeve too complicated for you?" O'Donnel Yelled

\- I'm sorry. I forgot." The Old man said

"Well, here's an idea. Don't forget." O'Donnel Said Pushing the Old man down

He then looked at Beth

What about you? You any good with needle and thread?" O Donnel said

Dawn then walked in to try and get Beth out of the Situation

" I need her, Sorry we have a lot of work to do, come on Beth" Dawn said

they both walked away.

* * *

Sometime Later Beth was sitting down by the Elevator Shaft, she took the joint out of her pocket and lit it up with the match. she then started to smoke it, she coughed a little bit but she got the hang of it.

"You shouldn't be smoking that." Dawn said behind her

"I don't care." Beth said continuing to smoke.

"are you going to jump?" Dawn said

"I came here to be alone, you had the You left your elevator key where it was." Beth said

'Well, I know you're not going anywhere." Dawn said

"Neither are you" Beth said.

"You you keep telling yourself you have to do whatever it takes just until this is all it isn't over. This is it. This is who you are and what this place is until the end." Beth said

"This place saved you.I saved you. Twice. The others don't know what you did. They think Joan was trying to get back at me and that Gorman and Jeffries were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Dawn said

" That's what happened." Beth said

"Bullshit. I saw the smashed jar. I closed up my office and I fixed it before it could be a problem. You're a cop killer." Dawn said

I would never kill somebody." Beth said

"But you do you think would happen if the others found out? I protected you. And we helped that patient. I didn't have to, I wanted to. But there's a way things have to happen here. Don't you get that?" Dawn said

Both of them heard a door close and O'Donnel standing there

"What are you gonna do?" Dawn said

No, Dawn, what are you gonna do? Starting with her." O Donnel said

"She's my ward." It's my call." Dawn said

Fine, but your people deserve to know who they're working for. So, you gonna tell them or am I?

"You don't get to threaten me." Dawn said  
"

That's not a threat. But these are the facts. You look like shit. The guys are talking. They think you're cracking. This is Hanson all over again. It's time to make a change." O donnel said

"O'Donnell." Dawn said taking out her gun and aiming at him

"You're wrong. I'm nothing like Hanson. I was the one who killed him, remember that? I was the only one who could go through with it.

"Lower your weapon, Dawn All I have to do is shout." O donnel said

All I have to do is say you came at me. Beth, get out of the way." Dawn said

You're not gonna do this." O Donnel said

You're not giving me a choice." Dawn said

We were rookies together. You knew my wife. You were here in this hospital having cigars with me in the parking lot when my kid was born." O donnel said

Don' guy is gone. We're supposed to protect people. To help them. But look at you. You're beating the old man. beating up Eddie almost to death You're laughing with your buddies about that poor girl getting raped. That's who you are now." Dawn said

-"So who the hell are you?" O donnel said

"Somebody who's not gonna let it happen anymore." Dawn said

That's not what this is about. It's about holding on to what you have." O Donnel said

"What the hell do I have?" Dawn aid

This isn't you. After Hanson, you changed." O donnel said

He then Quickly knocked the gun out of Dawns hand and attacked her, Beth stood by as she saw them fight and O Donnell was winning, O Donnell then backed up Dawn into a wall and lifted her up by her Neck with his hand.

"YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THEN US!?" O Donnell yelled at Dawn

Beth then took the Joint she had and jammed into O Donnels Neck, he Screamed and then Pushed Beth Away.

"Stay in your lane Bitch." ODonnel said

Dawn then Punched O Donnel in the Adams Apple causing lose his grip , gasping for air, Dawn then kicked him away.

"BETH!" Dawn yelled

Beth got up and pushed O Donnell down the Elevator shaft, killing him.

"Thank you" dawn said

* * *

**(Atlanta)**

Rick/Lee and Everyone were preparing at the Parking lot preparing for the Negotiation on the Lee Kenny and Molly had different part of the Parking lot, while Sasha, Daryl and Tyresse have Rick covered while Bonnie and Noah Kept an Eye on The three Officers as Kenny had Binoculars looking around

" have you guys gotten anything yet?" Lee said

"Not yet. Wait I see a Police car." Kenny said looking out of some Binoculars

"is it coming this way?" Lee said

"Yes." Kenny said

Lee then contacted Tyresse.

"Tyresse we saw a police car headed in Rick Direction do you guys see it." Lee said

Daryl and Sasha were looking through the scopes of the rifles, Daryl spots the car and snaps his fingers.

" Rick there headed towards the Vantage Point." Tyresse said

"Copy that." Rick said

Rick urns around and sees the Police car coming. he walks towards them with his hands up. as the officers came out with there guns aiming at him.

"Officer Franco. Officer McGinley. I'm Rick Grimes. I was a deputy in the King County Sheriff's Department. I'm here to make a proposal.

Lay your weapon on the ground." Franco Said

"All right." Rick said taking out his gun and laying it down on the Ground  
What's your proposal?

You have Two of my people and, I have three of yours. we want to make an exchange. Then we'll be on our way. No one gets hurt.

Who?" Franco said

Officers Shepherd, Licari and Leonard for Beth, Carol and a man named Eddie, You picked up a woman yesterday after your people hit her with a car." Rick said

Noah and Bonnie, are they with you? That's how you know?" Mcginley said

Yes, they are." Rick said

What about Officer Lamson?" Franco said

He was attacked by the dead before we got to him." Rick said

"Where are your people?" Franco said

They're close. Radio your lieutenant. we'll Wait." Rick said

* * *

Back at the Hospital, Eddie was sitting looking out at the City. on top of the roof of the hospital Beth was there with him they were both smoking.

"So do you think Noah and Bonnie made it out of the city." Eddie said

"I hope they did, and that there far away from this place." Beth said

"We'll both get out of here somehow, you, me and your friend Carol." Eddie said

"They both looked out and then they noticed a couple of vehicles coming.

"I wonder who they could be." Eddie said

"Suddenly an Officer shows up to tell them.

"Eddie, Beth." The Officer said

"Yeah?" Beth said

" Dawns asked for you both it seems you guys are getting out of here." The officer said

Both of them were shocked about the news.

* * *

Sometime later Rick, Lee and everyone were walking inside the Hospital with an escort and the three captive Officers. everyone was looking around making sure that nothing will surprise them. they then finally make it to the main door where they see Dawn and her Officers waiting for them along with Beth, Eddie and Carol.

"Holster your weapons." Dawn said on the radio

"All right, lets go." Rick said

Everyone holsters there weapons and goes inside All of them walked inside.

"They haven't been harmed." Rick said

"Wheres Lamson?" Dawn said

"Rotters got him." Shepherd said

"We saw it go down." Licari said

"We put him out of his Misery." Leonard said

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that... he was one of the good guys.. one of yours for one of mine." Dawn said

"All right go." Daryl said to Licari

Daryl walked down and they rolled in carol and they exchanged. Lee went With Leonard and exchanged him for Eddie, and rick then Exchanged Shepherd for Beth Beth went to Hug Rick.

"Glad we could work things out." dawn said

"Yeah." Rick said

"Now I just need Noah and Bonnie, and then you could leave." dawn said

"That wasn't part of the deal." Rick said

"Noah was my ward, Beth took his place and I'm losing her and I need him back, and I need Bonnie to Replace Eddie." dawn said

"Dawn please." shepherd said

"Shepherd. My officers put their lives on the line to find them, one of them died

"There not staying." Daryl said

There Both mine you people have no claim on them." Dawn said

They ain't your Claim, there human beings they get to choose for themselves." Lee said

"They both want to go home, you have no Claim on them." Rick said

"Then we don't have a deal." Dawn said

"The deal is done." Rick said

"It's Ok." Noah said

"We don't anymore trouble." Bonnie said

"No." Rick said

"Don't do this you guys." Eddie said

"You already helped us once Eddie, it's time for us to return the Favor." Bonnie said

"You and Beth helped us get out of here now it's our turn." Noah said

As Noah and Bonnie were walking towards them. Beth stopped them and gave Noah a hug.

"I Knew you two would be back." dawn said

Beth then walked towards Dawn.

"I get it now." Beth said

then out nowhere Beth Stabbed Dawn with a pair of scissors and then shot Beth in the head. everyone was at a state of shock. dawn Realizing what she did

"No, I didn't mean to." dawn said shocked

Daryl took out his gun and shot Dawn right in the head Everyone got out there weapons aimed.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE EVERYONE! IT'S OVER, IT WAS JUST ABOUT HER STANDDOWN." Shepherd said to the officers

"YOU HEARD HER STANDDOWN!" Leonard Yelled

Everyone that was Rick and Lee's group were about to cry.

"Oh go... Damn...God." Lee said breaking up.

Everyone Rick and Everyone else put there guns down along with the officers.

"You guys can stay." Shepherd said

"Were all surviving here it's better then out there." Steven said

"No...I'm taking anyone back there who wants to leave,, if you want to come with us..step forward now." Rick said

* * *

Outside of the Hospital Abraham along with everyone elses from the church arrive on the Fire Truck they all get out except for Eugene who was still unconscious they all Have their weapons ready and walk towards the Hospital as they did they Saw Rick Lee and Everyone else exiting out of the hospital and To Maggies Horror she sees Daryl carrying Beths Dead Body out.

"BETH! NOO!" Maggie Yelled crying

She dropped to the ground While Glenn was comforting her.

Clementine saw Beth and started to Cry. Carl then went to hug Clementine as they were grieving over the loss of there friend.

**WELL THATS IT SEASON 5A IS OFFICIALLY DONE SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG BUT NOW THAT I AM FINALLY CAUGHT UP I AM READY FOR THE NEXT PART SEE YOU ALL IN FEBURARY. BYE FOR NOW.**


	13. Season 4 revamp

Hello everyone I just wanted to say I am planning on Revamping Season 4 in the future. don't worry everything will still remain the same but I am planning on changing different scenarios that I thought that were either rushed or forced. plus I also want to flesh out the characters more I hope you all enjoy it when I rewrite it.


End file.
